The Measure of a Man
by blacksolex
Summary: Kaien as a freshly appointed Vice Captain to the 13th squad has a decision to make. Torn between vengeance, honor and duty what ghost from his past now threaten the Soul Society? How does one truly fine the measure of a man's honor or worth?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Illusions**_

Death came early that year. The deep dark stench that floated in along the warmth of the falling yellow and orange leaves. The scenery was painted in fiery oranges and yellow with the finishing touch of crimson. The bodies laid in an awkward mess, departed limbs looking like strange stray animals without the rest of their bodies to finish the masterpieces. The memory of it all would ever so clearly haunt his dreams; the way the air tasted and smelled was just as vivid then as it was now. It was as if he was standing on the precipice of a war zone and he too had bathed in the blood, drank it down with every breath and moved his fingers through it. With soiled fingers he reached up to push unruly dark hair from his eyes glancing only passingly to see if the blood had truly fallen upon his pale skin. Part of his mind recoiled and screamed at the horrors before him, but his body did not respond, something deep and dark keeping his attention caught and tantalized. In a trance he watched in the dance that was death in the after life.

The boy looked up to the only man who remained, limbs intact and standing. The once brilliant blues were now dank and dark with the splashes of crimson. The dark fabric devoured the color and quickly turned it black. The man stood like a terrifying god in the middle of the death, clad in the blues, hair the color of a clean blade.

"Ohji... Ohji-san" The little voice chirped out in the middle of the silence. So clearly, even now, he could hear that wet blade being put slowly back into it's sheath and that look in the dark teal eyes they shared.

The boy held his breath watching the man's long finger slowly reach up and press its crimson soaked paleness to lips in a gesture to silence. It was at this point in the memory where the world would become overwhelmed by the heat of fire, a sudden swell of color and the indisputable scent of burning living flesh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~13~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaien woke with a start. Eyes wide and body giving a jolt shaking the pearls of sweat down the side of his face. A long low groan rumbled from his chest as he sat up, rubbing his face with rough hands. His teal yukata had been half tossed aside in his turmoiled sleep and laid partly open, the rest of the fabric gleefully clinging to the soft blanket of sweat. Pressing the sheets to one side he eased his fatigued bones off the futon. Bare feet padded along the tatami pausing on the way to the wash room staring at the window.

The sun was just yawning, slowly casting its dull gray hues over Soul Society. The large white walled buildings with the burnt orange roofs looked like sleeping giants outside the 13th squad barracks. Just outside the gate doors the cold sleeping city awaited, slowly rousing itself as the sun lazily pulled itself from it's blankets of darkness. With the sun rising it would be futile to attempt sleep again, 'things to be done' was his justification. Kaien passed his small table where the reports laid in a chaotic yet organized mess on top of maps dotted in red with the recent hollow activity. Something itched at the back of his mind over the last few weeks. A gnawing sensation that shook and haunted him into the fire soaked nightmares.

Hovering over the wash basin staring at his bedraggled reflection for a spell he scowled. Unruly dark hair was flattened on one side and sitting oddly, lips pressed distorting his face adding to the strange and harrowed look in his eyes. When did he start looking so damned old? No real wrinkles but there were hints of age there and here that mocked at Kaien's self image. He dipped his hands into the water worshiping the cool feel over the warm hands as he splashed his face, trailing the wet fingers through disheveled hair in attempts to tame it. Shaking his face clear of the large drops of water he pawed at the side of the basin for his facial towel to dry off. Readjusting his Yukata and pressing the unruly dark hair back once more he turned and lingering in the door way. Hard eyes fell on the pile of reports and papers. The map he had laid out on the table looking rather...the dots set in each attack location it was looking like... from far off it looked... Kaien felt his stomach tighten trying to empty it's continence in the onslaught of distress.

Kaien made a quick dash for the sink, hand gripping the sides fiercely trying to still a twisting and swelling stomach. He looked up, his reflection was his only companion in the room. The man on the other side of the mirror shared his distress and looked on with confusion.

"T-taichou..." he swallowed hard staring into nothing and yet almost watching the wilded eyed fanatic expression on his face as he fought to regain a sound mind once more. "He has to know... he has to know already."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~13~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was stiffening: the silence. The only relief came when the soft rice paper was turned but the moment the paper settled silence returned blanketing the room. Kaien could hear his body move, the groan of unrested joints, the twisting of his stomach and even down to the sweat rolling form his forehead. Well perhaps not the latter but he felt like he should hear it in that devouring silence. Kaien peered over at the very slow studious Captain. Ukitake was if anything quite the patient man and if need be he would wait there until his Fuku-Taichou decided to say something.

Kaien had his head down, but his eyes were fixed on the world outside trying to distract himself from the silence of the room. The shimmering greens and the dancing waters of the pond were all beautiful and yet looked rather surreal form his perspective with his forehead down, not quite pressed to the mat. He swore he caught a flash of fire from the pond, a koi flickering to the surface to capture some unlucky bug as a prize.

From the start Kaien has never been too formal, perhaps flopping to his side while he read a report or leaning against the desk in a casual fashion. Today was different, he wanted Ukitake-Taichou to understand the importance of his words and report, to see with perhaps a bit of shock that he was and could be serious. He had prostrated himself against the floor and remained that way refusing to move until Ukitake would ask him to as was formality.

"You haven't been sleeping lately have you?"

Kaien paused, felt as if even his blood freeze the moment the chocolate warm voice called to his attention. Slowly turned his head looking to the calm white haired Captain. His world finally to its' normal perspective Kaien blinked a few times letting the image settle.

"I..."

"Kaien" The voice ended with low sad notes, the disappointment made Kaien's heart sting "You've been working too hard. These notes, they make no sense."

"What? But, they do! It's obvious! Taichou, Apologies but surely you can see it... don't you?" Kaien stared wide eyed at his captain feeling his heart hollowing and his stomach sink.

"Kaien what is it exactly you expect me to see on blank paper?"

The feeling of the blood rushing from your body, leaving you cold and your stomach in a shriveled mass overtook Kaien. He jutted forward clumsily colliding with the desk and grabbing the papers from the Captain's hands. Panic like wild fire burned from teal eyes onto the blank papers. Just a few minuets ago... just as he... how could this be?

"Kaien, are you being so lacked in your duties that you are handing me blank sheets of paper?" There was a chill to the Older Shinigami's voice.

"No I swear!" Kaien's throat choked him, he felt like his mind was going to explode. "Everything was here I swear it was here!" His body fought for breath but no mater how hard, deep and quickly he breathed everything was suffocating him. Sweaty hands pawed at the sheets of paper over the captains desk, everything blank and untouched. Kaien froze feeling a shadow slowly eclipse him, Ukitake was looming over him.

"You Disappoint me Kaien." The voice was sharp cutting as deep as Sogyo no Kotowari's blade. "Kaien... "

"KAIEN!" Ukitake's voice finally cut through to the young man as he shook his Lieutenant's shoulder fiercely. Such deep worry and concern so clearly etched on the captain's face.

Recoiling as if burnt, tattooed arm up to protect him from the Dream Taichou's wrath, he gasped for air which so quickly and graciously filled his lungs. Kaien's eyes darted about trying to regain his bearings: the Captain's office with the tatami still smelling thick and heavy and dry from the summer's heat, the world past his captain shimmering in the brilliant lively greens, even the koi dancing in the ponds surface was so...it was like the dream. Chest still heaving he cautiously turned his eyes to Ukitake-Taichou and immediately was on the ground forehead to the mats.

"I'm sorry sir, Please... sorry..." He whispered horsely his throat clenching as if trying to apologizes for the mistake in the dream.

Ukitake watched with a strained heart putting a hand down on Kaien's wild hair "Kaien, please, sit up. You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing at all. You fell asleep mid sentence while giving me your report, Kaien if we need to reschedule this, we can. I'm calling Unohana-Taichou and putting you on a few days Medical leave-"

"You do that and Everyone will be dead!"

Ukitake quietly folded his hands in his lap. His Fuku Taichou was an extreme man at times; he had been aware of this even before Kaien was assigned to the 13th squad. The Shiba nobles were known for being on the... eccentric side. The panic in Kaien's voice, the man was taking it personal and something was being left unsaid: something important that was deeply disturbing an otherwise 'composed' and happy man. "I must admit I've been rather lazy with how efficient you are with running the squad" That lighthearted laugh aired out the oppressing cloud of negative emotions. The Captain scratched with a guilty smile on his face "Perhaps its time I got off my backside and took a little more active role in my duties. Kaien, rest. Not an order as your Taichou, but as a request from a concerned friend."

Kaien scowled, fist balling only briefly before relaxing once more against the mat ". . . . do you understand the term 'Lituus spiral'"? Kaien asked his head raised staring at his left forearm.

"Hmmmm... perhaps but I can easily forget things these days." Ukitake's voice soft and light watching Kaien with deep interest, the face a lighthearted one but eyes sharp and serious. He gave the young man a soft pat on the shoulder to encourage him to continue before rising to pour him a cup of tea.

"Its... its a mathematical equation. It... it should be in my notes. if... if I am correct, and I know I am, I know where the next huge hollow attack will occur. It's dangerously close to the city. Yamimoto Soutaichou needs to be informed."

Ukitake handed Kaien the tea "We'll go together after you've rested. It's a tea Unohana Taichou gave me to help me sleep. Only an hour or two nap and I promise I will wake you. Legitimacy depends on you keeping yourself awake rather then falling asleep mid sentence again." The warm smile and lighthearted wink eased Kaien's tension enough to follow the non direct order reaching for the offered tea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~13~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching Yamimoto was like watching the mountains. A sharp stiff peak where the weather of time and tragedy had edged deep groves of scars and the water lines of time and age crinkled for the forehead and the edges along the eyes where two large fluffy clouds floated idly in a strait line void of any indication of emotion or thought. This mountain sat unwavering, it's peak not crested in white but the chin, the white snow hair was wrapped lightly and ceremoniously in a royal purple ribbon to keep it pristine and tamed. Indeed Yamimoto was just like the peaks of the Kimoshin mountains. With such a sleeping quiet power if one reached for it would feel it's ancient intensity, bringing a shiver down into the depths of one's soul.

"That is not possible" The mountain spoke, the eyes still not peaking out from the idle clouds, the voice, the very voice of time Kaien assessed, held stead fast against any arguments. "Even providing a logical deduction, without persons to suspect and with the attacks being at random times pulling forces to an aria or arias in which we suspect will be attack would be fruitless. Your efforts are noted Shiba Fuku-Taichou but I will not allow your request."

"I am honored by your consideration. I will work harder to provide you with the necessary information" Kaien Bowed his forehead to the mats positioned behind Ukitake Taichou. He said one sentence too much, but was insistent that he wasn't going to just let this go. He watched as the ancient mountain gave him a dismissing nod. In a second Kaien was out in the hall flash stepping out side the SouTaichou's office... and nearly into a looming figure.

"He's perceptive." The mountain spoke one eye appearing from behind the heavy eyebrows.

"Indeed he is Yamimoto-sensei." Ukitake gave a modest bow.

"Ironic I think that you should chose someone with Shiba's personality. He is complimenting to you in many ways. I trust you will take care of this."

"As always." Ukitake gave a low bow before gracefully rising to exit.

"Jyuushiro-san." The smooth voice curled with a smile which peaked out from under the large straw woven hat.

Ukitake blinked looking from Fuku-Taichou, who stood rather proudly with his arms crossed to the smooth voiced individual. The man stood in a lazy manor, broad shoulders carrying both the captains coat and the pink flowered kimono with great pride. The stubble chin stuck out from under the hat the smile etched into the lips as a chuckle escaped. Ukitake simply shook his head smiling and stated carefully "Koryaku-san, what brings you here."

"Simply because it is Tuesday. My Friend, it is a beautiful night for friends to drink, don't you think so?" The man gave a smile and place a hand upon Kaien's shoulder.

Kaien gave a heartfelt laugh and was turning to decline. Ukitake beat him to an answer "We would both love to join you old friend."

"Bu-" Kaien was silenced with a hand raised, Ukitake giving his young Shinigami a smile.

"But nothing, it's our treat. After all you work yourself too hard. Let me show you some gratitude. After all I am still a man with pride."

Kaien stared from one man to the other feeling as if he had inadvertently stepped into a den of wolves. He gave a loud deep laugh going to make the best of the situation "Alright, fine! Koryaku-Taichou, I'll show you how we drink in the Shiba Clan! Do try to keep up" The grin reached either side of his face beaming with pride.

Shunsui tipped his hat up "Ooh? Why this might get interesting. Kaien-dono, I am certainly up for a challenge. Lets see how well you do." He tipped his head down leaning with an arm over Ukitake, his hat doing little to nothing to hide his large mirrored grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: illusions part 2

"If there was one thing about the Soul Society, what would you change?" Shunsui asked handing the clay sake urn, nearly out of its precious sake, to Kaien.

"Nothing."the answer was unexpected by both captains. Kaien replied without hesitation or thought continuing "One mans perfection is everyone else's hell."

The cicadas low buzzing wine filled the silence between the three as the two older captains exchanged looks, speaking as all close friends do, without a word.

"And all women and sake to be free for seated officers as well." Kaien took a drink before passing it to Ukitake.

Shunsui started to laugh and Ukitake nearly tripped over his feet blinking at Kaien. "Wouldn't that be a little counter productive to what you just said Kaien?" The White haired Shinigami perched one brow high and one low to show his confusion at the oddly placed comment taking the jug looking down at the well loved 'conversation starter' as Shunsui called it.

Kaien huffed putting his arms up and lacing his fingers behind his head looking to the sky "Well you two had such serious faces I figured it was time to respond with something you'd expect."

Shunsui gave a low chuckle arms crossed hidden under his robes shaking his head, ageless eyes glancing at the fabled noble "Nothing slips past you does it Shiba-kun?" The man shifted the conversation before anyone could respond trying to keep the situation and conversation light "Women- a far less philosophical subject to prater on about. We are to have fun on our night off yes? So tell me Shiba-dono" The man leaned placing a hand on Kaien's shoulder. "Does our young Fuku-Taichou have someone he's watching with a careful eye?" he teased reaching over Kaien's shoulders for the offered jug.

"T-tah!" Kaien gave a half scowled look puring his lips and looking to one side as if that alone would hide the color tinting his tanned cheeks. "I don't think such things are proper to discuss with Ukitake-Taichou present. N-no offense Sir."

Ukitake gave a soft laugh and waved off the worry in the air amused that of all silly rules for Kaien to follow it had to be that one "No need to worry, it is the night off for you is it not? As far as I'm concerned lets just say it slips in and out one's ears easily enough. Speak your mind and Koryaku-san, don't get too nosy."

Shunsui pulled the hat down a little as Kaien threw the question back to the elder captain to avoid the spotlight "What sort of women are you looking for Koryaku-Taichou?"

"The perfect one. One that would be bathed in the most beautiful things, a rare jewl in the heavens..." The Captain turn poet started.

Ukitake finished for his friend laughing softly "Someone who's assertive, a love of sake and has a large...personality."

Shunsui gave a laugh "Come now old friend you can say it." The man teased lightly.

Kaien started to howl with laugher swinging an arm about Koryaku-Taichou's shoulders a grin shining from ear to ear "Remind me to NEVER get you and my Sister in the same room. The world would implode- might be fun!"

Ukitake gave a choked laugh putting his fingers to his lips to cover the expression. The concept was odd but yet somehow ever so perfect. However to his relief he was sure Kukaku Shiba would never act lady-like enough to win the attentions of his beauty captivated friend. "Ah! Here we are. Only the best little bar this side of Rukongai."

Shunsui and Ukitake wore smiles, Kaien's expression was unhinged disappointment.

"This...place?"

It was a shack at best. As the winds blew the place groaned like a fussing old man over aching joints. Repairs had been made with random bits of wood that had been scavenged and poorly hammered back into place. The noren were in tatters, one replaced by an old burlap sack. The kanji scrawled upon the draperies perhaps had been done in black ink was now sun faded and revealed only dark blotches. The pealing paint whispered a rumor that once the building had been a bright red color; by now it had long since been faded by the many hot summers of the Serieti. Kaien studied the two older men with uncertainty, watching as their faces glowed with soft nostalgic smiles.

Kaien slowly smiled. Despite it's appearance the place held sentimental value that was invaluable to the older Captains. What secrets could this old shack tell, what stories had it heard the two friends speaking of? Kaien could help but feel a little jealous of the establishment as he followed the two inside to the back corner, seating quietly. Inside wasn't so run down, homely yes but larger then it appeared on the outside. The bar had the smells and the warmth of an old Granny's kitchen and yet the atmosphere was a favorite uncle's home. No sooner had they come to rest then an elderly man made his way to the table with a sake urn and three glasses.

The old man bowed and muttered off something indiscernible- the voice so old and dusty the words were half blown away by the man's very breath. The laugh that followed was just as frail, a sharp few exhales rather then a note of amusement.

"Indeed! Ojiisan, this is Kaien Shiba, Jyuushiro's new Fuku-Taichou! We've finally taken the time with his good health to come and celebrate" Shunsui slowly removed his hat and gave a warm smile to the old man.

Once more a few dry laughs and more mumbling as the old man patted his knotted old hand on Kaien's shoulder.

Kaien blinked once before closing his eyes and giving a low seated bow "It's an honor sir."

The man's horse breath rattled with amusement and patted the Fuku-Taichou on the head with a toothless smile, the sagging lips covering the unsightly gums. Slowly he made his way back to the kitchen Leaving the three men to themselves.

"Oh? So next time I have the luck of asking you what he says as well Kaien-san?" Ukitake smiled as he picked up the sake urn formally pouring for Shunsui with one hand, the other holding his sleeves out of the way.

Kaien held his cup up with both hands instinctively following in formal suit quietly admiring how his captain was so graceful without compromising his image, it wasn't his style but was still impressive. "I didn't understand a damned thing."

Shunsui gave a low chuckle at Ukitake's surprise and Kaien's sheepish grin "Kambai! To new and to old friends"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~13~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ukitake had excused himself and Kaien so lost in the little game Shunsui had going that he lost track of how long Taichou had been missing. The two left kept large smiles and pink cheeks through the evening. Eventually the concerned question from Kaien was waved off and a distraction bought with yet another round of drinks. The more sake they drank the louder both Shunsui and Kaien got. Shunsui was a social drunk, quiet and laughing when it was him and Jyuushiro. Kaien on the other hand was just as loud as he was sober and encouraged Shunsui's more vocal side. There was a pause in the drinking and games for some Gyoza, Kaien with a light order of dashi. The two settling down to a low murmur.

"As to the question earlier..."Shunsui started earning a curious grunt from Kaien "Any young woman your young Fuku-Taichou has his eye on?"

"Relentless." Kaien smirked teal eyes glassy and yet still retained a sharp edge. "Yeah. But that is all I shall say to that." Kaien jutted his chin out as if this would show Shunsui he was completely serious about keeping his affections quiet.

"Ah, have we been rejected Dear Kaien-kun?"

"That's n-not it at all! I could get any woman I wanted!" Kaien jabbed a thumb into his chest a little harder then intended leaving a red mark.

"ohhh?" A wolfish grin pressed back the bearded lips "lets put that to the test. See those three lovely ladies there? Invite them to join us."

"And if I do," Kaien grinned toothily back leaning over the table with his tattooed arm "You get to tell me one secret, no matter the question and answer it strait and truthfully."

Shunsui laughed, this made it all the more interesting. "And if you don't, you get to tell me her name."

"Deal!" Kaien put his hand out roughly taking the other mans hand with a firm shake to seal the deal before pulling himself from the table. He paused momentarily to regain his reeling senses taking an uneasy step forward attempting to be as smooth as possible as he made his way to the bar where the three ladies sat.

"Well, now I see why the night is so sad, she saw the three of you and realized she could never be that beautiful. How about you three come join my friend and I for a round, his treat" He leaned against the bar next to a slim woman who wore her black hair down brushing to her mid back.

The woman turned with a soft laugh. "Is that so Shiba Fuku-Taichou?"

Kaien blinked his blurred vision back into focus seeing the face of 3rd seat Miyako Fushimi, Sen Yoshido also of 13th along with Sophia of 10th, Kaien never did catch her family name. He recoiled bringing a hand up rather embarrassed rather quickly back peddling quickly but not going anywhere. "M-miyako..."

Sen, a short redhead with gold eyes and a soft ringing laugh put her hand over her mouth trying not to explode into laughter at her Fuku-Taichou's embarrassment "Sempai! You've been drinking a little I see."

"A little, a few sheets to the wind with Koryaku-Taichou! Man you'll be in fourth by morning." Sophia gave a boisterous laugh shaking her head.

Miyako looked quietly from Kaien who wore a stupid grin on his face rubbing at the back of his head in embarrassment to the quiet 8th division captain in the corner. "Were you going to ask us to join you two for drinks?"

"Ah! Y-yeah! Come on you know you'd like to!" he leaned on the counter top again changing his demeanor to something a little more casual and friendly.

"Shiba-dono, I do believe we are off duty so my answer would be acceptable yes?"

Kaien nodded.

Miyako smiled "Good, glad we agree."

Kaien spontaneously found himself skidding face first over the rough boards of the bar, his right eye throbbing hearing Sophia's characteristic laugh, Sen's concern and and Miyako's parting apologetic and yet kindly spoken words fading as the women left. A strong pair of hands set the young Shiba Lord upright.

"Well, you lose." Shunsui smiled sympathetically offering a tissue he kept handy for the young Shiba to blot himself clean. "better luck next time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~13~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two stumbled over the streets, Kaien's arm slung over the Captain's shoulder their merry poorly pronounced drinking song echoing off the white walls as the two slowly almost instinctively navigated the maze back to the division barracks. Kaien laughed heartily despite the purple and black swollen right eye. Shunsui had come from the night unscathed and yet supporting the young Shiba's weight as he was steadier on his feet. The guards on duty half watched trying to look away out of respect but amused none the less by the two high ranked officers staggering their way through the streets singing the drinking songs without care if they were in tune or singing the right words.

It wasn't until they had reached the main yard of the 13th barracks that they fell, the two rolling harmlessly and drunk onto the cool grass. The cicadas whirring and buzzing with laugher as if understanding the two men's amusement. Kaien flopped his arms out and stared in the cloudless sky the two falling quiet.

"Why did you two lie to me?" Kaien slurred out childish hurt edging his words.

"Eh?... hmm." Shunsui, also watching the starry sky, dared pry his eyes from the black and diamond velvet to stare at the tossed dark haired lieutenant. "What makes you say that?"

"If I'm off duty and so is Miyako it means that Taichou was the one on duty. Overnights are hard on his heath. I'm hurt, angry and just grr that the two of you did that." He scowled.

"Kaien-san." The change in suffix caught Kaien's attention and he listened carefully "Don't you trust your Captain?"

"I do."

"As a fellow man of honor what would you do to keep Jyuushiro-san's honor?"

"Anything."

"Then stop. He has pride and honor too and when you push yourself to the point of pure exhaustion it hurts his pride a lot. He cares about you. After all he survived this long without a Fuku-Taichou, he can manage. Any weight you can pull is weight off his shoulders is beyond a blessing but he willingly and with great pride carries the duties of Goten's 13th Captain. You do your job well, too well."

"I... Yes sir." Kaien quieted to Shunsui's wisdom. He was true to his blood, stubborn to the last and had they asked him Kaien would have refused if he knew it was Ukitake taking over his shift. The trickery was undoubtedly Shunsui's doing but reflecting back Ukitake had never once said anything about being off duty and he had kept his drinking minimal if at all. They had won...and the night had been wonderful. He was going to sleep well.

"It's going to rain."

"Oh? What makes you say that Kaien-kun?" Shunsui asked tilting his head up to watch the young man from a different -and nauseating- perspective.

"It's in my soul. I can feel it, it's going to rain."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~13~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The soft rhythm of the rain stirred his sleep. The quiet leap of joy his soul felt as the sounds of water shook him completely from slumber. The soft drops falling upon the stone roof of the barracks and the thick clean musky scent of the wet world was the perfect way to wake. Perfection was marred ever so slightly by a rolling throb in his trembles and a snarl in the stomach. Kaien opened his one good eye seeing the form of white and black slowly mold together into a neatly calligraphic letter besides a cup. He reached forward plucking the soft rice paper and with a soft rustle turned the card to read the well schooled characters

"_Kaien-kun_

_You have the morning off so please take it to relax and recover. In the cup is some tea Jyuushiro-san picked to help with my rough mornings. I'm sure it will help. Please take care of that eye._

_-Shunsui"_

Sighing his first name with a small calligraphic flower besides it made Kaien smile. So he had made a friend and apparently an impression with his Taichou's best friend. He felt accomplished despite the swollen black eye which carried hues to match his hair. Rough fingers perched on the lips of the cup he used it as a pivoting point to drag his wary body from the bed carrying the cup with the hand folded tea bag to the small "kitchen" the officer room had to prepare it, and himself, for the rest of the morning.

The rain drew him in, curled up like a cat on the window sill he watched the rain in a trance. His figure silhouetted, the soft cotton yukata hanging loosely about his muscled shoulders, his down comforter coiled about him like some make shift nest as he sat. His lower back propped against the sill, one knee up so he could rest his tattooed forearm against it. Kaien's fingers lazily gripping to the tea cup as it steamed with a light scent from it's curved lip.

His mind wandering, lost in the rain and the thick beautiful musk it left. There was nothing like a hot summer rain to cool the world and when left to a day indoors made it beautiful and peaceful. Like the rain, peace never lasts.

"FUKU-TAICHOU!" The door was slid to the side the wooden frame snarling open and ending with a hard clack. Sentaro bowed in the doorway head down, fist to the floor. The water dripping from his course hair, the white ties about his torso soaked to a deep gray.

Kaien jumped at the sudden shout the movement causing the precious tea to spill into his lap with the heat taking a second to seep through the layers. Kaien gave a cry jolting from his position and nearly stumbling over the comforter staggering before coming to a stop with a heavy irritated foot stomp. "CANT YOU KNOCK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?"

Sentaro kept his head down on the ground shouting "Please forgive me Sir but I have urgent news from 3rd Seat Fushimi-dono! She requests you assistance with an investigation! Please follow me immediately!"


	3. Chapter 3

Feet landed softly on the soggy grounds, the scene before them sent shivers down the Fuku-Taichou's spine, a sort of wretched feeling pitted in his stomach. The heavy smell of rain, so fresh and yet it did little to hide the tang of blood in the air. Shinigami were everywhere, part of them researching others documenting, all from the 13th squad. There were a few 4th squad members about. One in particular hovering over the white coated Captain sitting on a fallen stump with an umbrella being held by 4th seat Kiyone.

"What...when did this happen?" Kaien asked stepping up from behind Ukitake looking about the lands, even with the water and the light rain it was obvious that there had been a battle, a big one.

"Kaien?" Ukitake turned around quickly, the sudden movement causing him to cough pulling into himself and earning a worried look from the 4th squad attendant and Kiyone. Kaien however bit his lip and came around front kneeling before Ukitake and giving him a slight but respectful bow in greeting. The White haired man cleaned his throat the dark brows knitting together as he reached forward as if to touch Kaien's face before withdrawing his hand "Are you ok?" The tones were caught between surprise and deep concern. "is it that late Already? oh... The day seams to be flying by." He looked back up to Kaien with a bit of confusion.

Kaien gave a grunt a slight coloring to his cheeks "Yeh, Pride's a little wounded but it'll heal as the eye does. And no... Taichou what happened?"

"You were right." He pursed his lips and gave a soft sigh closing hazel eyes.

"TAICHOU! We found him!"

Ukitake was quick to stand, the protests of Kiyone and the 4th squad attendant drowned out by the coughing that just shook Ukitake nearly off his feet. Kaien caught him putting an arm about his Taichou's shoulders. "Fuku-Taichou like Taichou Eh? C'mon." Commenting on pushing one's self too far, Kaien kept his arm about Ukitake's shoulder assisting the Shimpu towards the voice.

The trees and the fallen leaves were dark maroon, the deep claw marks were bleeding sap. The fresh scent of fallen pine and cut wood mixed with the scent of decaying and death. A felled tree was where the 4th squad member knelt, two other 13th quad search members stood to one side, beneath the tree they could see the lifeless limbs of legs, skin gray with death splattered with blood and mud.

Ukitake took the careful steps forwards striding to the opposite side of the log, his face still as he looked down.

"Taichou..." the voice was soft weak, barely clinging to life. The other half of the man was on the other side, a hand reaching up to his idol, his Captain.

"Mo Tang, Silly Mo Tang, Always brave and true...and late for practice." Ukitake's soft smile was friendly, merciful but it had the reaction he wished for, a smile on the the mans blood stained lips. Ukitake's body shook with a hard coughing fit, the Captain pulling back as the pale hand of the dying man reached out as if to help his captain.

Kaien looked from the squad member to the 4th scowling as the woman shook her head. He stepped forward and knelt besides Mo Tang and grinned like an idiot. "Aw you're not that bad Mo Tang! Looks like you'll have to keep Taichou company in the 4th for me!"

"Really?... Fuku-taichou... I'm so ...so tired." His hand started to drop and Kaien took it with a firm warm grip.

"I bet you are! It would have been an honor to fight along side you Mo Tang, next time ok? For now when I come visit you, will you teach me that game you keep blabbing on about..that mahjong while you're in recovery?" He grinned and laughed keeping a firm hold on the man's hand while Ukitake looked on.

"Would be my pleasure Fuku-Taichou." The man smiled taking ragged breaths.

"Ah that's it man. You fought well and your duty is done. Rest my friend the best is yet to come! Just rest now." Kaien kept a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you." Mo Tang smiled and closed his eyes. A soft breath being let out. His chest did not rise again, his form shifted and fell into spirit particles.

"Kaien, but I-" Ukitake started protesting before the coughs silenced him. Ragged gasps of air, stumbling for words as the fluids invaded his lungs, the coughing only a futile effort wearing the body out.

"You trusted me and came out here, trust me again Taichou. Let me be what you can't be at the moment...in return I need your strength Sir, your heart and wisdom to guide me. Ok? Can we make this pact?"All words were said in whispers barely passed between shinigami. Kaien turned leaving the elder Shinigami as Ukitake nodded, going with the 4th squad members. Kaien surveyed the field his stomach knotting his heart being haunted by the image.

"Fuku-Taichou! Units 2 and 5 have finished their rounds and have found nothing." Kiyone bowed deeply to her commanding officer as she gave her report. A protesting squawk from the redhead as Sentaro shoved her head down further bowing almost right over her.

"Units 1 and 3 are collecting soil samples and will have them ready to go to 12th squad immediately Fuku-Taichou Sir!" Sentaro gave a yelp stumbling back favoring a foot as Kiyone gave a wicked grin.

"And what of 4th unit?"Kaien ignored the two's attention starved antics looking ahead in the direction 4th unit was scrounging in.

"Well uh... the foliage is thick and its a little swampy..."Sentaro started.

Kiyone quickly stepped up "It's impeding their search sir!" A gagged sound followed as Sentaro grabbed for the blond's shirt collar.

Kaien paused "is that so? Well then why don't you two put that energy to good use and help out." He looked over at the two of them with teeth bared and a murderous look in his eye. There was only so much he'd tolerate.

"YES SIR FUKU-TAICHOU SIR!" The two saluted and dashed off.

Kaien shook his head giving a long hard sigh scratching at the back of his neck. It would take forever for the 12th to get anything back to them. Really if the squads only learned to keep a mutual respect and work together... He sighed heavily and moved onwards.

"Shiba Fuku-Taichou!"A voice called quickly desperately.

"Kino-san! Kino-san! Please you mustn't move about! Please wait!"

"FUKU-TAICHOU!" The small voice screamed with all her might, a sound that was shrill, dreadful and in a frenzy.

Kaien had turned at the first call watching the little browned haired Squad member try to reach him in sheer determination moving her, hands wrapped in white gauze. The 4th squad member who was attending stumbled after her. A simple Shinpou over and he was catching the squad member as she nearly collapsed. Kaien knelt to let her rest against him.

"Kino-chan, it's alright. Breath and take a moment before you speak ok?" He knitted his brows together in worry.

The girl blushed being so close to the opposite gender curling her wounded fists up to her mouth, her color quickly changing from pale to red before spontaneously exploding into tears and wrapping her arms about the confused Lieutenant's neck. "It's my fault! It's all my fault! Mo Tang's dead isn't he? I heard I heard! It's my fault!" She sobbed uncontrollably her voice being lost behind whimpers and half hysterical screeches as she clung and cried onto her captive.

Concern increased and with a soft touch he petted the girl's hair down "Shhh Kino-chaaaan, nownow there's no need for that ok? Don't go blaming yourself for something that is without question NOT your fault. We fight hollows. That's what we do and it...comes at a high cost. You did your duty ok?" he tried to comfort her but his words only seamed to make her cry harder. "Ok... alright... Kino-San!" his tone jarred the young girl from her tears pulling back enough to look at Kaien worried. Sighing he pulled out one of the many extra hanker chiefs he kept on him for Ukitake and much like a parent wiping down a child's face cleaned the young girl up. "Tell me from the beginning what happened. Everything from the moment you stepped on field for assignment till if you wish, now. Ok?"

_Kino gave a laugh, twirling about in the night's air listing to the bells attached to her Saya jingle and giggle along with her movements. She bound up to Mo Tang and presented the side that would show the new little charm off the best._

"_TADAH!" She giggled and twirled once more before watching her companion carefully "Aren't they the BEST! Mino gave them to me. She's so lucky! 21st seat in 10th! She doesn't have to do any of these late night dark boarder patrols! She says that they bring luck to whoever wore them! I just think they sound so pretty!" She gave another majestic twirl as the little silver bells rung softly in the night's air._

_Mo Tang shook his head, scratching at the light fuzz that was trying to grow back on an otherwise clean surface. Kino, he mused, should have been a dancer; one of the most annoying but talented Dancers in the Serieti "They say that bells ward off bad spirits too. I think they're lovely." He smiled at his companion._

"_Oh don't encourage her!" the gruff voice belonged to Rudy, a stocky man who lacked in height but made up for it in his years. His hair was a thick peppered color, over his aged neck he wore a long scar. A 'vet in the 13th squad, his position was 17th seat and he often lamented the unlucky number. He found Kino's spirit to be too much some nights. Her bubbly personality directly contrasted against his own dark and brooding nature._

"_But Ruuuuuudddddyyyyyy Mo Tang loves it! Brings luck AND keeps evil spirits away."_

"_I don't see you leaving yet."_

"_MoooooooooOOOoooo Tang! Rudy's being mean again!" The little brown haired girl bound up to cling to the sleeve of the other shinigami._

"_oyoy! Both of you layoff already!" Mo Tang wasn't too serious but waved Kino off his sleeve before ruffling her hair. "They're lovely despite what grumpy Rudy says. Enjoy them ok? However perhaps you should focus on your duty."_

_The brunette sighed heavily and gave the dirt a kick with her waraji, blinking and looking up as she felt something lightly touch her head. A startling zing pricked her skin and she pulled away with a slight squeak "Its'...it's raining!"_

"_Lovely, just what we needed! Come on both of you." Rudy made a distasteful look to the sky and started to lead the other two towards the outpost on the edge of the forest as the clouds opened up beginning their assault on the word below._

"_Ohhh... Look!" Kino pointed her mouth pursing as she watched a long flicker of white light fall from the sky. "Shooting star?"_

_Mo Tang paused a hand going up to slow the steady increasing rain watching as the light fell into the forest. "No, a firework... I think."_

"_You two should get under here. So what if some hooligan's are letting off fireworks, probably that good for nothing Fuku-Taichou dickin about again."_

"_No, somethings different...something odd." Kino blinked watching the light disappear illuminating the forest for a moment or two. She Dashed forward for the light._

"_Wait! Kino you stupid Child!"_

"_You stay here Rudy, I'll get her." Mo Tang gave a smile "I know you can handle yourself."_

_There was a faint light in the forest, the rain causing the trees to whisper. The soft wind letting the water flicker down in a soft mist. It was enough to slow if not almost completely stop the firework's complete burn. It flickered once illuminating the greens in a velvety amber glow before frizzing out and left the world in monotones of grays and blues. Kino stepped forward, her child like curiosity drawing her boldly out._

_Mo Tang said nothing, just waited hand rested upon the hilt of his Zanpakutou. His eyes scanned the aria waiting, curios and yet wary._

_Kino knelt down picking up the half burned Firework, the glowing embers still snaking along the edges of the burning paper. Mo Tang looked over eyes widening with alarm "Put that down! You'll-"_

_With a pop the Firework went off in one last spray of hot white light and a harsh snap. Kino gave a scream falling back. Mo Tang started forward, grabbing the girl and pulling her in to protect her._

_In the stillness she saw a figure, silver like a blade, wrapped in the sorrowful colors of soft blue, standing in the darkness of the forest. "who..." her lips puckered as if to call out, stopped when she saw the eyes. One set of red and white orbs, two- three- four... they quickly spread to blanket the forests darkness like the stars covering the sky. One loud scream from the darkness and Kino's stomach wretched-hollows, many of them._

_Mo Tang looked over, hand holding Kino's forearms, her hands burned horribly from palms down over her wrists. He looked over his shoulders and scowled "Kino, go. Run back to Rudy and sound the alarm. I'll set up a barrier and return quickly as I can alright? Go Run! Don't look back it slows you down!"_

_Kino whimpered trembling as the ground shook. The screams of the hollows echoing through her mind like some horrible nightmare. She stumbled back and turned as Mo Tang suggested and ran off, pausing to glance behind despite the warnings. She watched the hollows move in closer like a slow motion title wave. He heard the chant and watched as Mo Tangs Reiatsu flared- a bright light pressing back the impending darkness._

Kaien slowly placed the white cloth on the tatami mats. Almost ceremoniously he pealed back the white cloth to reveal the reminisce of a paper like tubing, the edges scared black holding the heavy scent of fire and sulfur as it was revealed. He scowled up at the figure slowly, gracefully striding across the room. Dark teal eyes locked on them as they picked up the article and carefully examined it. Smelling it turning it this way and that, pealing back some of the folds of spent tube before tasting the paper and returning it once again to the white cloth. "Your thoughts?"

Kukaku scowled sitting on the floor roughly pulling out her pipe and a small bag, loading the brass bowl. She said nothing as she lit the pipe and drew in a long breath. The same dark teal eyes stared at the discarded firework. "Without a doubt. It's Shiba."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sectors 3 and 2 revealed nothing of great importance. According to 4th seats Kiyone and Sentaro there was merely some debris and obvious signs of a fight." Kaien flipped the page sitting at Ukitake's bedside scanning over the reports as the man lay there listening relaxing.

Shunsui, listened in too watching carefully with an old wise gaze. "Its the sector in the forest I'm concerned about that would be sector one, I believe it needs to be expanded to a much larger aria. Somethings not right. 16th seat Keikan has found evidence of possibly a 3rd party..."

"_I need to know who wrapped this. It's ours... but that wrapping..." Kaien's foot falls thundered through the hallways of the Shiba Estate like war drums, Konogonohiko and Shiroganehiko right on his tail. "Somethings not right, I need you two to also find someone suitable for the task, I need to know every thing that was written down from the time period of 239 to 242."_

"_But my Lord, that was back during your reign."_

_Kaien turned on his heal, death in his eyes "What do you mean 'was' my reign? This House is STILL under MY Reign..."_

"Kino Katumosotu is the only one with major injuries. She'll be on leave for 6 weeks to heal the burns on her hands and Unohana Taichou has issued 2 weeks physical therapy once the burns have healed..." Kaien flipped the page again continuing the report.

"_We don't need to look it up, we know who Wrapped this firework." Konogonohiko eased his weight back from the looming Shiba Lord._

"_Who was it?" Kaien snarled his patience had run out with their little dance about the answers._

"Kinda fascinating isnt it?" Shunsui's deep voice roused Kaien from his thoughts. "thinking about something completely different and yet still focused on his report. Is this...?"

"It's normal." Ukitake whispered back.

Kaien put down the notes with a slap and looked over at the two "Hurry up and find yourself a Fuku-Taichou Koryaku-dono so I can have someone to bitch with about our captains unruly behaviors."

"Kaien..." Ukitake's tones were stern and disappointed. Kaien had gone too far.

"Shiba-kun." Shunsui's tone mirrored his best friend as he frowned for only a moment. Sighing deeply he tilted his head to the side pulling on a melancholy smile "We're still worried about you. Did our talk mean nothing? Such a great time, despite the obvious repercussions." Shunsui would never admit it out right but did feel a little responsible for the Fuku-Taichou's black eye and wounded pride.

"It did, it helped a lot." taking in a long breath Kaien ran his hand through the spike dewberry hair before looking to the two Captains and fellow Noble men. "Just, please excuse my rash behavior. I had to spend the afternoon with my Family and somethings came up. Gomen." He gave a low bow and took a few more deep breaths trying to settle his anger down to a more manageable feeling.

"Something you care to talk with us about? I certainly have all day." Ukitake started to chuckle a hard cough stopping the cheerful sound. Shunsui sighed and rubbed his friend lightly on the back.

Kaien thought about it. It would be a deep discussion, some of the parts going into a long explanation and background. "No... in all reality what I need is to find a balance between everything right now. I'm fighting for it but getting my head lost in a few things. I do... I do appreciate the two of you, being there to knock my head back on the right path."

"Hopefully with a little less force next time." The soft comforting voice made Kaien sit up strait, stomach knot- the one person he was seeking to avoid. Unohana gracefully set down a small tray and smiled warmly at the fluffed Fuku-Taichou.

Kaien looked to the tray, all things normal for Ukitake's treatments...save one light green bottle of salve. With a single scoop of his arms he settled the papers back into the folder and shoved it urgently into his carrying bag. "Ah, that's just more on the personal side. Nothing to worry abo-"

Unohana had a warm touch that could stop anyone. As she placed a soft hand under the chin of the attempting to escape lieutenant she looked at his eye carefully "Still a little swelling, hold still Shiba Fuku-Taichou" Kaien didn't have to see what she was reaching for to know.

"Aaaah! I'm Fine!" The only man foolish enough in the Serieti to back away from Unohona-Taichou's treatments, Kaien's distaste of her healing 'slime' spurred him on. He was out of the chair and out the door shouting a lasting "I'll be back later Taichou!"

If it wasn't for Jyuushiro's hand on Unohana's forearm, she would have been after him. The sick man gave a warm smile and shook his head asking for mercy on Kaien's behalf.

The sun beat down on him the Cicada' buzzing away heavily as the heat's musk was almost suffocating. With the sun out the early morning rains were begin dried out by the later afternoon sun. He pulled the papers from his bag again flipping idly through to ensure they were put in their proper place, thoughts idle and jumbled.

"Fuku-Taichou..."

A long sigh left him, sometimes the job was more trouble then he dared say worth. He looked up and gave a large warm smile to the squad member. He was a very thin wispy boy. No matter how his uniform fit it still seamed 3 sizes too big on his stick like frame. The boy nearly collapsed, falling forward. Kaien caught him still trying to remember his name, he was new and... "Hey Hey! Careful there, you ok?"

"Fuku-Taichou..." he struggled out, face was flushed, not from running but feverish, a light rash running along his neck.

"Oh Kami! I need a Medic out here Right now!" Kaien shouted over his shoulder looking back to the boy "Hey hold on in there you're here and safe, everything will be ok."

"He said, to give this to you." The boy raised his hand slowly holding up a beautiful flower. It was a flame yellow flower with a burning red center, the stem and leaves a dark green with a slight purple snaking through the stalk, little thorns covered the base, the boy's hands coated in a light sticky substance.

Kaien knew that flower: it meant death "UNOHANA-TAICHOU!"

~~~~~13~~~~~

A spider; everything about this place one could compare it to a spider. Shivers, like spiders, crawled up the legs and scattered up and down the spine as she cautiously stepped through the gray bleak hallways. The maze of passageways and unmarked doors was a web, woven carefully to ensnare a new victim if one did not guard themselves. The faint but ever present cry of something locked away in the distant and deepest part of the department of research and development was sadistically alluring; the cry of a moth or some other unfortunate flying creature who'd been snagged by spider's deviousness. Misfortune and death lingered here and even as a Shinigami, it chilled Miyako to the bone.

She watched the 12th squad member carefully as he lead her through the maze. Slow and wispy as if he were on some strange drug, almost soul-less and foreboding.

"This way." The voice was devoid of emotion. He stood beside a door and gave a bow allowing the 3rd Seat to enter the room without his guidance.

"Thank you for your assistance." Miyako gave a respectful bow to the man who might as well be a doll and continued deeper into the spider's lair. She took a careful step into the darkness, a slight illumination by a few strange gadgets and widgets which littered the floor. A strange blue glow flickered upon the discarded tubes and wiring looking like string in an unruly child's bedroom. Beakers and strange equipment cluttered the tables she passed giving off the same blue glow with a pure entrancing pulse.

Miyako found herself missing Urahara-Taichou, even though the man had been goofy and strange with motives hidden behind a smile and a soft voice. At least his deception was a warm one. Kurotsuchi-Taichou made no effort to hide the darkness that laid within his soul. Her foot bumped something, fearful of interrupting an experiment Miyako instinctively looked down. Her blood froze and she couldn't help but gasp as she saw a bodiless arm laying on the ground, the fingers giving a twitch as if in response to her intrusion. The 3rd seat stood upright feeling the hair over her body standing on end. An irritating buzz Accompanied a brilliant blue light illuminating the ground before her. Miyako could now clearly see the ground littered not with just cables and tubes but "body parts" as well.

"If you intend to step on my experiments again, regardless if you are 13th squad or not, I might have to replace what you break with a part of you." his voice was a venomous snake, words woven together in threat and formality which stirred fear in any who listened.

Miyako suppressed another shudder and carefully courageously strode forward. "My apologies Kurotsuchi-Taichou." Venturing forth she felt her blood thicken and chill upon seeing the torsos of a woman, small and light; the head with hair as black as pitch cut with the utmost precision being stitched on with great skill. She strained against the knot in her stomach stilling a quivering voice. "I was informed that you had news for our Captain. I must regret that he and Shiba Fuku-Taichou are otherwise disposed. I am 3rd Seat Miyako Fushimi at your service sir." She gave a low and formal bow.

Those large gold round eyes rolled from his creation to her. The strange captain's paled out face and square smile greeted her pleasant attitude "Oh My, The 13th division certainly has a well mannered 3rd seat. You are far more pleasant to speak with. As a reward come let me show you my progress." he gestured with white painted hands and black fingernails curling as if to pull the 3rd seat closer to him.

Transfixed on the strange creature in front of her, Miyako took a bold step forward closing the gap between them. Mayuri just grinned and held out his hands, the long nail on the middle finger creating a black line to follow. "She is going to be the perfect lieutenant, a body created by me in order to house the right amount of spiritual power, loyal to only one. Me. Her skills will surpass many and it will be all to my superior intellect. Fascinating isn't it?" the man cooed with pride.

"It will be a great honor to meet her Kurotsuchi-Taichou. Please forgive me but I would hate to take you away from your beautiful creation for too long Sir. So if I might inquire about your summons I shall leave you to your work." Miyako folded her hands neatly in front of her and gave a gracious bow. The man unnerved her but she kept her voice and fears hidden and pleasantries high. The man loved to hear himself speak, loved to pontificate his intelligence and thoughts. Miyako figured it to be not out of ego or a boastful nature but that the man deep down was lonely and looking for a kindred soul. Her eyes fell onto the half created woman and gave a blessing and a wish that she would be able to fulfill part of what Mayuri-dono was seeking.

"Hmm, indeed it would be improper to keep you here waiting. Come." He rose, hunched form slowly walking to a table with note and beakers of all shades of color sat like judge and jury over the objects that resided in the middle. The left over wrappings of the firework along with a few strips of a shihakusho sat accused and awaiting their sentence. He pulled a paper as white as his hand, offering it to her along with an explanation. "I'll do my best to say this in a way you can understand. The firework contented a nasty little Quincy tool they love to call "Bait". Once it's broken it calls forth hollows to the aria. The residue left on Kino Katumosotu's clothing was enough to summon quite a few. Yes it's quite intriguing how there was so little bait used and yet it was concentrated somehow, compacted beyond all physical probability. Rather Fascinating. Here's my report you may take it to Ukitake-Taichou and do with it as you please."

Miyako took the paper with a deep bow her lips pressed thin thinking the information over. "13th Squad thanks you for your assistance in this matter Taichou. I shall leave you to your work sir."

The man gave a soft unusual sound. "You may go." said in passing dismissing her as he strode back to his creation leaving the 3rd seat to see her own way out of the spider's web.


	5. Chapter 5

The doors creaked open, the soft clove incense flickered through leaving swills of silver that dissipated and yet welcomed the man to enter. The 16 blackened pillars held up a ceiling lost under draperies of silk. Silk of brilliant colors flowed together giving the illusion of a forest during fall. At the end of the line of pilers was a lazy black polished chair opening its maw to hold the young Shiba Lord. Just a gangly young man, his jaw line and fair lips gave him an almost feminine look. As age happened Kaien would grow into more masculine features but for now the androgynous look assisted with a scene of naiveté. This brought a soft sigh of relief from the man who entered.

The silver of his hair, soft blues and deep indigo robes clashed horribly with the temperate fall colors. His form gracefully slid to the floor melting into a silver blue puddle, the robes ripping about him as he bowed. The mans aged eyes didn't need to look up to see Kaien grinning like a fool, he could almost hear it.

"Ohji-san! Don't have to be so formal, sit up and face me!" The cherry voice called to his uncle, the kid's sharp teal eyes meeting the eyes of his aged uncle which held the same color yet dulled by the years.

"Kaien, you're but a moon shy of marring age, please act in accordance with. I'd hate to bring a pretty bride here for you and have your ill manners terrify her into being an old hag." The man's lips twitched, the greeting words of someone who knew the boy all too well.

A hand waved lazily back and forth, gangly arms were filling out slowly as his "later teen" years slipped away but none the less appeased his Uncle by sitting up for a moment before slumping back against the pillows, all but disappearing. Kaien was wrapped in a red that matched the crimson of the pillows he lounged on, dark hair matching the encompassing black chair. "You cant go marrying me off to just anyone now Ohji-san. Now, speak up, I promised Ganju I'd show him a few new moves you taught me." A smirk tugged as roughish lips.

The uncle watched that smirk and scowled shaking his head. "Ironic that you wear your sister's color..." Almost appalled by the image and what it represented. Each sibling always had a color, Kaien's was green, Kukaku's red and Ganju yellow. It disturbed quite a few within nobility that the young leader of the Shiba clan often wore both his own and his deceased sister's color. The man gave a soft wave both dismissing the argument again and summoning a quiet servant who melted from the shadows simply to place a wooden box in front of the uncle with a bow. The withered hands culled from sword and pen trailed along the etched red cherry box. Fingers took great care to unlatch the silver lock shaped in the descending spiral of the Shiba clan. Pulling forth an object wrapped in red crepe and folding out the sides to reveal the bright yellow flower with its fire center. The small object seamed to resonate in the room with the brilliant fall colors calling it's name. "Do you remember this?" His voice was even as he slid in with cool intent.

"Fever flowers" Kaien paused as the cheery disposition faded to darkness "They are weeds, burn them."the gaze narrowed meeting his uncle on the guard.

"Please Kaien, I mean you no insult. Please hear me out." He gave a soft bow his fingertips pressing to the faded green mats in desperate need of repair. "There is someone who is seeking our assistance and power. In return their payments would be three fold what the royal family gives us for the celebration of yet another royal birthday. They've asked us to find a way to utilize the Flower's effect." Dancing carefully with his words the man tested Kaien's defense.

Kaien stood looming even from a distance over his Uncle "You DARE bring that shit into my house and THEN imply what exactly Ohji-san?" Kaien darted in with his implications attempting to wedge between the uncles defenses before fault was found in his own.

"Kaien Shiba! We are more then just a Fireworks clan! The day you grow up enough to understand this is the day you will realize WHY the Shiba clan is one of the most powerful clans in Soul Society. We can rise yet even HIGHER if we play our cards correctly!" A parry turned strike against his nephew's attack.

Kaien's eyes narrowed quietly letting the attack slid past only to slip in close with calm mischief lurking in his eyes. "I'll give you three minuets to explain why the flower that killed my sister and nearly took my life, will benefit our clan."

The man's tone dropping to vain tones as he purred as his own glory shifting to show his more regal side to the young, foolish, Lord. "In my research I have found a kido spell long since forgotten. It's able to condense and shrink anything. Living things cannot be compressed in such a manor but their spiritual energy could. Same with the Fever flowers. This small vial," he pulled from the box one last thing setting the clear glass tube upon the green mats. The black liquid looking ominous and misplaced in the room. "if left to dry properly and powdered could be used in so many ways: To create poisons, to set off smoke bombs that could incapacitate whole armys within hours. We can do this with more then just the fever flowers there are other... things that could create incredible weapons and restore a true order amongst the Serieti. We have the man power, we have the means a simple word and your sisters death can be your redemption. A simple word and power can once again belong to us and Soul Society can return to the way it was: without the corruption and struggle for power and more importantly the ability to defend ourselves without needing to report to Central 46. No more deaths in our family Kaien. We could live forever, as gods with the rules of the worlds made by none but us, untouched by Hollow, shinigami or Quincy" the strike was quick and vicious.

Kaien fell silent staring at his Uncle. If he were wounded or if he were to give way or rebound in an attack it was left unsaid in his expression. The decision reached and the notion was swept aside by a wave of his hand. "Kukaku's and my Parents death be damned. Where would the honor be in attacking other clans and destroying a peaceful order? No society is without it's flaws. Nirvana exists in old women's wise tails and children's rhymes. Your request has been denied." Kaien rose from the chair calling to the large guard lingering in the shadows "Koganehiko, please be sure that my uncles guest chambers are ready for his stay and tell the cooks to-"

The snap of the cherry wood box echoed in the hall as the uncle's hand laid upon the shut lid. A low bow was given before the scowling young man. "I appreciate your hospitality but it is unnecessary Kaien. I will leave tonight."

"Ohji-san... I have made my decision but please lets not make this come between us. If you only understood that I'm doing it for the clan" He gave a wary smile and offered his hand out to assist the older man to his feet.

Hand ignored, the man rose with storming teal eyes turned on the the young Shiba Lord. "No Kaien. You have single handily destroyed this clan. I'll be sure I'll take good care of what's left after your reign has ended."

"Fuku-Taichou!" The name shot off a few whispers as other squad members quickly parted to the voice, the heavy the foot falls filled with intent. Kaien looked up in time to react, bending out of the way of the arching strike of a bokken. A second bokken came strait for his stomach this time, the man prepared for it with his palm out stopping the handle from making contact. Kaien scowled looking down the practice weapon to Miyako who incidentally was on the other end. The 3rd seat held her own bokken in hand, poised for a strike, wearing a pleasant but apologetic smile.

"The fuck?" Kaien growled in his way of demanding explanation.

"Take it or I'll hit you with it again." Miyako stated with soft tones and a graceful smile still on her pink lips. Even the Cicadas appeared to whisper as the court yard quickly cleared out. Other 13th squad members looked on from a distance. "Well?" She pressed the hilt into Kaien's hand.

"Taichou would never allow this" By Kaien's wide eyed expression it was obvious this stunt had taken him completely off guard.

"He gave his permission." She gave a small laugh and tilted her head to the side. "something about beating sense into you." Miyako pulled the bokken away and struck out again with her defending practice sword.

Rolling out of the way of the attack Kaien came to a halt in the middle of the court yard with arms up in defense. He caught the second wooden practice sword as it was tossed to him. Gripping the wood tight enough to turn his knuckles white Kaien growled his displeasure. "I don't like this! Miyako! What the hell is this about?" Teeth bared he barked demands.

A soft laugh like silver bells rang out, the woman following Kaien. Her moves were soft and graceful as she shifted into position. The bokken was held in her unique style: sword held high with dominate hand upon the back of the hilt, secondary hand there to just pose and look elegantly misleading. "I'll let you figure that one out yourself Shiba-dono. Taichou has said that the best lessons you can learn are the ones you teach yourself."

Holding the sword out in front, he shifted his stance to suite his mindset. With his left foot forward blade down and turned away; a simple taunting waki gamae. "Is this about the other night, Look Miyako about that-" Kaien's words cut off as he countered the woman's swift attack. The clack of the wooden swords resonated off the walls of the buildings followed by the awed whispers of the gathered squad. Miyako had taken a high stance but as she swung her sword she arched it to come from a low position on the opposite side. A quick repositioning of his hands and the 'blade' was blocked, the two stepping in close to each other twisting about to clash swords once more.

"If you had asked me properly Shiba-dono, I would have said yes" She winked at the flustered Lieutenant and took advantage. Slipping the blade from the press to twist the hilt to nail the tender flesh of the stomach sending Kaien reeling back "But that's not what this is about Fuku-Taichou." The woman shifted to her beginning pose again. The low end grip the blade up in the air as she watched Kaien carefully.

Giving his world and breath a moment to recover, Kaien pulled the sword back to a guarding stance. Miyako's technique was something purely offensive. The position of her wrist and incredible grip upon it made for her blade to reach further in a fight. The positioning also gave it an astounding agility. It was a style well suited to a women where it required elegance, poise and speed. Kaien though himself a fast man, training even a little with the Shihoin family forced anyone to be faster, but true speed was gifted to a few people and Miyako was one of them.

No warning as Miyako struck in for another attack, the bokken blade appearing to bend as she swung out for tender, but not vital points on the body. Kaien deflected and curved about her bokken jutting forward to be in close where the blade's strikes were less if not ineffective. Miyako danced to one side of the strike coming close enough to strike her palm against Kaien's forehead before slipping behind and adapting a low front and center stance. "You're not being serious Kaien. What's wrong? why aren't you focusing?" She knew him, watched closely day in and day out as only a woman could. For the man known as Kaien Shiba to show any slack in duty was a direct hit upon the man's pride. It was a risk she took attempting to draw truth from behind the man's smiling mask.

"AHHH SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Kaien roared in his strike against Miyako's nearly tossing her back. She fell quickly instep with the Shiba. His steady shifting foot falls, powerful bocks and counter strikes made him an able match for Miyako's skills. Her speed and strange stance made it almost impossible for him to read, he'd leap in only to slip away from her blows. The two twisted and turned a rapid motion dance, their bokken strikes like tako drum sticks, thundering out a lively beat.

Miyako's eyes laughed her breath hard and controlled, Kaien's strength was superior to her own but pleasantly she found he wasn't holding back now. No matter if you were woman or of common blood, Kaien would treat everyone the same-as a warrior. She found the hand hold Taichou instructed her with alleviated the stress as the wooden bokken groaned and creaked under the might of the angered Fuku-Taichou, purely on defense with him so close. With a twist and arc of her body she floated around Kaien's solid steps, braving a bow to whisper lightly in his ear. "too personal, isn't it." The expected blow still caught her slightly off guard. The power behind it would have been devastating had it not faltered at the last possible moment. The woman warrior remained on her feet. Panting, Miyako held the bokken out in first stance, feeling her hands ache from strain undoubtedly red and blistering. The 3rd seat gave a blushed smile to her Fuku-Taichou, for such a scowl he was still rather beautiful, the notion setting her to giggles.

Kaien had been riled by the womans words. His mouth twisted into a disappointed scowl as he pinned Miyako with a harsh stare. "It's not. I told Taichou and I will tell you the same thing: I'll let you know when it really does. 3rd Seat Miyako Fushimi, do you yield?" His words were as cold and unyielding as steal.

The courtyard remain as silent as winter. The gathered crowd kept their breath, the cicada's low humming seaming mute in the snowy storm of anger. The 3rd seat woman held her weapon still, mulling the words over in the painful silence.

"Not till you tell me everything Fuku-Taichou. You're suppose to trust me! We're your family too now, fight WITH us!" one more hard strike, the clack echoing sharply. The power behind the strike sending Kaien sliding back, hand up against his blade to help hold her back. She slammed her sword in again testing Kaien's resolve. She felt it slack with an uncertain waver "Who is Seidaima Shiba? We think he's responsible somehow. Perhaps the perpetrator involved just as your reports to SouTaichou have been saying!" She pressed harder as Kaien let his resolve and concentration lax.

"He's not. The Shiba clan are investigating it and reporting back to me or Taichou with what they find." He gave a sudden quick thrust against Miyako's bokken, some renewed strength or aggression was vented as he pressed her sword till both practice weapons groaned.

"Its understandable that you would do your best to protect your family Kaien, but we think that he-" Miyako to her credit did not flinch as Kaien struck out with all his might to silence her. A hand against her blade now holding him at bay for the time being.

"I repeat myself: I said its not him, therefor it ain't GOT IT?" He growled pressing her further as the two blades shook with strain.

"Why?" She scowled setting her feet to center her hips under her.

"Because, He's dead" Kaien responded pressing his bokken down, Miyako thrust her sword upward but Kaien pressed Miyako down further still as the two Shinigami continued. "Died when we had a clan war. I was there first hand and saw him die. It's not him."

Miyako kept a stern face her lip set and pouting out a little as he stared him down, or rather attempted to "Fine...alright." She gave a sigh and an apologetic smile "I guess I'll just have to trust you if I want you to trust me Kaien. Taichou's however is a different matter. If you would be so kind Shiba Fuku-Taichou, you are to listen to my orders until further notice" Slowly backing from Kaien she gave in with a low bow.

"W-wha? Who says?"

"Tai~chou. Please understand it's about your actions right now. The Squad will respond to your orders and I only get to pull 'rank' on you if I think it's gone out of hand." Despite Kaien's snarled looked Miyako took the lack of retort as a good sign, continuing. "I dictate your movements and right now Kaien Shiba, You're set on a four squad border patrol in district 76, overnight. Gambatte." She smiled and turned walking From Kaien.

Kaien gave a sour face the words setting in as he shouted "HEY!... But that's a job given to rookies!"


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~13~~~~~~

"FUKUTAICHOU"

"Tch!... Kinori! Preform tenteikura NOW! Get the 10th Squad out here Immediately!" Kaien crouched holding Nejibana out defensibly, his other hand about the side of his stomach feeling the spread of red heat "Tch"

"B-but sir, will they get here in time? Fuku-Taichou is usually strong enough to handle this but..."Kinori dipped his head glancing at his superior's wound, stepping behind Kaien feeling he had overstepped his boundaries.

"Why Kinori are you disobeying your Fuku-Taichou's order? We can fight and survive till they get here!" Kaien turned his head and flashed a large grin to the sheepish young man. "Even if I am not strong enough to deal with this many right now. Fall back, call the 10th Squad out." Kaien kept his voice steady and light but inwardly he cussed again naming at least 5 people who'd have his hide the second he was back from the field.

"If anything he'll be Hollow fodder till the 10th shows up. He's a tough old bird so don't worry Kinori, It'll take them a while to get through Shiba Fuku-Taichou" Rinda teased easing herself into a defensive position, back to the others.

"That's right! I'm tough, like raw leather. Let 'em come and try to take a bite outta me, I bite back." Kaien sneered laughing looking out towards the hovering swarm. It was odd: the sheer number of hollows appeared to be random and yet something about it seamed almost planned. 'Intriguing', there really was no other way to describe the phenomenon. All those hollows, how many where there now? Hundred? More? Yet after the initial attack they all lingered back and circled as if laughing and stalking close. The thought of holding off all those hollows wasn't putting him at ill ease, it was the lurking Adjuchas that was making his stomach twist. He hadn't seen it but could sense it's Reiatsu flickering close as the Hollows crept in one by one.

"_Now, I want you to remember, we are here to help you. Utilize everyone's strengths and you'll find we have no real weaknesses together as a family." Miyako brushed off Kaien's shoulder, removing some of the summer cotton from the black kimono fussing about his appearance like a Mother or a Wife would trying to proudly display their man._

_Kaien acted in kind giving an overly exaggerated sigh "Yeh yeh I gotcha." looking out to one side with his jaw jutted forward just enough to show his dissatisfaction at her fussing._

"_I mean it Kaien Shiba! I want you to return. Alive. I want All our squad members to come back alive." She paused for a moment thinking he wording over very carefully. "There...perhaps is some truth in your wild accusations. If this is true, I think, whatever this is, whoever it is and why, they think you are alone. That alone is their grave miscalculation. In the 13th if you attack one of us you attack all of us. It's not cowardly but it's what a family does Kaien; fight side by side shoulder to shoulder as one." She had placed her hands folded down in front of her, speaking to her feet. She forced her head up so as to hide the shyness that was tickling her stomach. Miyako blinked, caught off guard to not see Kaien huffing or scowling at her but just the opposite grinning widely._

"_Shoulder to shoulder as family. Don't worry Miyako-san, we'll be fine. We'll all come home alive. I give you my word!" Kaien laughed and gave a wave as he stepped off the porch running after the other three squad members of that night's assignment. He stopped turned and like a teenager shouting "Besides, I still owe you a date!"_

Kaien cast a measured look about him, everyone forming a circle about Kinori to protect him as he sent out a message. Kinori, a good kid who's ability to preform tenteikura was impressive and easily landed him 16th seat in the squad. Quiet and did what he was told but had enough sense to keep his head about his shoulders and ask questions when needed. Rinda was a spitfire and the second member of the team. Known for her sarcastic wit and yet kind heart once you got past all the snark. Karinu was someone who was quiet, good at controlling tough situations and would, in Kaien's opinion, make a better Fuku-Taichou then himself. Though Karinu was one of those people who sat quietly in the back, a wallflower of sorts yet did seam to have the innate ability to arouse the troupes into action if he wanted to.

"I'm grateful for your help Shiba Fuku-Taichou. However, I Cant help but think you purposeless placed us here. Is this another valiant attempt to gain what favor you already have with Taichou?" Karinu teased, Zanpakutou at the ready, his eyes on the shadows of the trees as the dark silhouettes swayed and danced against the eerily red sky.

"Surely you don't flatter yourself enough. Miyako-san chose you three with reason, I'm just here for the fun of it. The three of you work well as a team and your powers and strengths compliment each other. So if anyone would be able to survive such a shit storm I trust it would be you three." he paused shifting his weight admitting aloud and to himself "And lets just say that I'm not in Taichou's best of graces at the moment." Kaien chuckled standing watching the shadows as they moved. The winds played its fingers through his wild dark hair swirling away as the man crouched. "Have you noticed the number of Hollows lately?"

"Doubled if not tippled on some days. I'm ready for a vacation." Karinu sighed.

"If you do take me with you, I'm starting to think I'll leave my juban at home, less Landry to do during the week." Rinda chortled "Less chance of showing blood... right Shiba Fuku-Taichou."

Kaien clicked his teeth and consciously tugged at his Kimono tops to hide the red that had yet to spread. "Really you hens. Honestly if you... AT THE READY!" He rose with Nejibana in hand.

"_And so they send wonderboy with us. Afraid an old lady and two young Kids cant handle a little patrol duty Shiba-dono?" The older woman crossed her arms, her short silvered blond pulled back from her face by two small clips. She wore a large smile that danced in those aged eyes as she walked besides Kaien looking up at the easily taller man._

"_Hey I'm just here for the fun."_

"_Oh and it'll be fun and it'll be real but it wont be real fun. Overnight is less then glamorous and lately it's been down right grueling." Rinda snorted glancing back._

"_We do our best and it seams that things have just been strangely overwhelming. I sent a request for more assistance weeks back but I didn't get a response." Karinu spoke frank a tone well guarded holding hints of an edge and yet the aggression has been removed._

"_Ah. I've been working on it Karinu-san. Eh the fact that-" Kaien paused head jerking up and staring at the sky._

"_Oh Hey! A shooting star! How lucky we are so rare during the day!" Kinori placed his hand behind his head watching the sky with a child's carefree nature._

"_Not good." Kaien shivered looking into the forest as the the ground trembled. "Pull back from the forest!"_

"_What? You just insane or-"_

"_NOW" Kaien grabbed both Karinu and Rinda roughly behind him before turning with his hands up ready for a kido spell. Kaien's body jerked expectantly. Teal eyes glanced down to watch a withering vine like tentacle already planted in his side tear free. The white fire that shot through him spun his contentious around in wild circles._

The screams brought bumps to the skin of the Shinigami. The setting sun's golden light etched sharp shadows into the skull shaped masks of those living in deep regret. The ground trembled with every sin burdened step. Once again the hollows ventured close and yet they would slowly pad around the shinigami at a certain distance keeping sweltering red eyes locked onto their prey. There they stayed, not daring to venture closer yet refusing to leave. The hollows circled around, again and again, letting out that soul pricking scream to keep the prey on their toes.

"I don't get it..." Karinu spoke under his fear rattled breath. "I Don't get it, why don't they attack...why don't they attack! I'd be ok if they just attacked!"

"They're waiting for something... perhaps its my large stature scaring them away." Rinda snorted trying to lighten the situation with a laugh.

"You're so sweet Rinda-chan, I'm surprised they're not eating each other in attempts to have you all to themselves." Kaien continued the light banter. The question of why remained, but it wasn't...the right question. Kaien scowled, the question was who was sending the hollow to attack and yet, keeping them at bay. "You know...fuck this. Sokatsui!" Kaien Thrust his hand out the blue lightning crashing down striking into other hollows causing them to scatter and cry out in both anger and pain. The air flickered as Kaien's flash step brought him dangerously close to the hollow. An arching shine from his blade he cut through the hollow's tender flesh. The creature turned and lurched for the ignorant Fuku-Taichou. "Shakkaho " The red light exploded from his hand but before the creature could recoil a skilled thrust of Nejibana priced the mask. The hollow's form paused before it collapsed and begun to blow away with the twilight's breeze.

"SHOW OFF! Fuku-Taichou really with such moves one might think you were compensating" Rinda shook her head giving a snort as she joined the barrage. The first hollow swung at her, step to one side and she returned the strike with one of her own "Shake the ground and dance in the sky's! Way of destruction 21: Earthquake" She hammered her palm against the ground at the hollows feet. Sod lifted into the air with a great exploration turned the hollow over onto it's back.

Karinu flashed in and stood above Rinda's fallen hollow delivering the last piercing blow. Slipping away as the hollows jaws clashed for him one last time Karinu landing out of flash step besides Rinda. The two stood ready backs to back in front of Kinori.

"S-seki " Kinori shouted as a hollow leapt forward. A blue light flattening out in front of the Shinigami just in time for the Hollow to rush in head first into the spell. The hollow's body disintegrated Kaien standing in the wake. "F-fuku-Taichou, the message was successfully sent. I-it shouldn't be long now."

"Hiku" Kaien pulled his hand towards him as a yellow light surrounded Kinori immediately pulling younger Shinigami to him and away from a new hollow's onslaught. With blade out he caught the Hollow's attack as it shifted and followed it's target. The waraji on Kaien's feet groaned, the fibers of the sandals protesting as Kaien's whole body struggled to keep the Hollows blade like arm from crashing down upon them both. Kaien felt Nejibana's vicious blade bite into his left hand as he pressed against the soul sharpened steal.

The hollow let up without warning. It lingered watching with hell burning eyes before turning its green scaled back upon the two shinigami following the other hollows away. The four were paralyzed with confusion and wonder as the hollows went back to their slow circling march. This wasn't the first time... eighth maybe, fourteenth if one was truly counting. As soon as one Hollow was hacked down two more would melt into the march around the four shinigami.

Of all people to snap he was the last one Kaien would have expected. Karinu started to scream, his Zanpakutou still wrapped in his fists as he fell to the ground screaming at the top of his lungs. The high pitched unbelievable confused yowl of insanity. Rinda was at his side arms wrapped about her comrade. She looked to Kaien, shaken with worry at a loss and confused.

"They're toying with us! Like we were some kind of creature...some... DOLL to be ripped apart and dismantled. I CANT STAND THIS! I just... I just... WANNA GO HOME!" Karinu screamed before plunging his face face into the fabric of his sleeves while Rinda pet down his hair like a mother would to any frightened child.

Kinori tugged at Kaien's Hakuma looking up with big eyes his lip starting to tremble as well. The fear was starting to darken the once hope filled eyes. "You were... you were Right Fuku-Taichou, you knew... this... this would be too much. We're going to die arnt we? I suppose, that would be ok. Would it be ok to cry if I know I'm going to die?"

"Kaien." Rinda looked to their leader her elder face kissed by the sun and years of wisdom Kaien would never understand. He knew that face all too well, wore it himself once long ago.

Kaien knew what they were feeling and sympathized. That feeling of despair, that awful devouring feeling. Something so cold it slips into your body and coils about your heart. That darkness is quick to spread. With this situation, the way the hollows slowly crept about them, the inconsistent attacks and retreats. This...this is what they wanted. To let that cold despair pull their minds into inanity, leave nothing but a dull blade and a cry from the heart.

Kaien grit his teeth "SHUT UP GODDAMNIT!" he looked back with fire in his eyes. "Kinori stop crying you're not going to die! Have some Faith in me! Have the faith in yourself. I give you my word we'll get out of this Alive!" Kaien started to rotate his Zanpakutou in his right hand letting his spiritual energy flow through the blade letting it glow brightly. "Suiten sakamake, Nejibana! We have work to do my friend. Wake up." The blade glowed with Reiatsu slowly elongating a three bladed staff forming, the counter weight a spiraling a flower bud. A blue tassel blossomed from beneath the trident of blades. Water coursed from the tassel and the twisted bud, the crystal clear waters flowed and laughed idly about it's master.

Kaien stepped forward, a simple flick of his wrist and the water flow trickled off. Kinori followed his Fuku-Taichou coming to stand beside Rinda and Karinu. Kaien stood adjacent with his face taught, lips thin. "SHOW YOURSELF HOLLOW!" Kaien paused not feeling satisfied "You Idiot! All you know how to do is play Kagome-Kagome. Round and round you go, when will you come out you Fuckin moron?"

"Think you can face me?" The hollows stopped and turned their ring tight into massive twisting ring of bodies. The voice laughed with a twin voice both male and female spoke with harmonious pitch. "Is that your Shikai? I've heard of them... lets see something bigger, I want to see your Bankai Shinigami. Show me that and I may deem you powerful enough to face me."

"I don't need my Bankai to finish you off." Kaien gave a grunt gloating "Would you like to know why the Shiba clan is now and always feared?" With a turn Kaien placed his hand out "Coiled about the blue diamonds. Scratching the glass of the river. Devour. Way of binding 82: Munashii See the purple moon and devour the flowers of the sun Tears from the heavens. Breaking the bones of the beast. Yellow fortune and red tears. The god of the eastern sky cries pierce through me. Way of destruction 92: Sutayonaki." Kaien returned to face the hollow's voice as a blue light filled from the earth arching about the other Shinigami, a half circled shield protecting them for the moment.

The lead hollow laughed slipping into the ring of Hollows. It was massive, two large cannons perched on either of the wide shoulders. The Adjuchas let it's Reiatsu flow freely from it's body sending Kinori into a fitful world of vertigo. The low male and high female voice cackled enjoying the fear. Opening its mouth to laugh they could see the double mouths that moved and closed independently. His two sets of hands were clawed with large boned nails falling back over its' fingers looking like some form of twisted rocket. Two large clawed feet carried it's weighted body forward. Casually it got down to it's knees menacing over the four Shinigami, one par of arms supporting the weight the second keeping himself bent. It stared down at the Shinigami who stood only half the height of his mask. "A double spell? Interesting, if they both worked." The hollow snatched Kaien up from the ground lifting him in a tight grip holding just below the arms, slowly strengthen the grip. "And yet you let me pluck you from the ground as easily as that? I'll squeeze the innards out of you as if you were a caterpillar"

"We're feared for our skills and mastery of the demon arts."Continuing with a wolfish smirk "Sutayonaki is one of those only Kamikaze and crazy men use, want to know why?" Kaien gasped out fighting for ever word the grin growing on his face. The hollows weird laugh halted as an white hot pain ripped through it's body. It staggered back looking up to discover the source of the attack. The stars shimmered brightly but were quickly falling from the heavens aimed strait for it. The Hollow lifted it's arms for protection from the onslaught of light as it rained down upon both Kaien and the Hollow. The 'stars' hit the earth with enough force it sent chunks of inflamed plants and and earth scattering. Forming a curtain of dust as the hollow staggered back with a scream.

"KAIEN!" Kinori shouted trembling behind Rinda's protective arm eyes darting to the mass of hollows surrounding them. Panic and confusion shook the shinigami. The hollows hadn't stirred, their beady red eyes seen in brief moments as the dust cloud begun to thin.

As the dust cleared from the attack aria only Kaien was seen slowly rising from the severed hand of the hollow the blue of Nejibana's tassel shining brightly against the bleakly colored dust cloud. With a step of flash he returned to the front of the team standing guard. Black fabric marred and scotched the only real bodily damage seen was the left shoulder. Shreds of the uniform flickered in the anticipating wind pealed back from the wounded shoulder, open like a flower with a bloody center. Even Kaien didn't escape his kido spell unscathed.

"F-fuku-Taichou that..."Rinda spoke breathlessly watching the back of her Lieutenant as he stood between them and most certainly death. "Kami help me, we survive and I will never breath a word as long as you NEVER use that spell again!"

"Psh I plan not to. Now stand back and protect yourselves. Your lives mean the world to me, so does the honor of our Squad. We will stand, fight and kick some hollow ass" he looked back and made a face spitting his tongue out and crossing his eyes "What? Who do you take me for? This will be a walk in the park, you'll see" He started to laugh taking a step forward Nejibana settling on his Shoulder. As the dust had parted the lead Hollow had disappeared again behind the wall of his lesser kin." So do I get to face you? or are you going to continue to hide in the shadows? COME ON WHATCHA GUNNA DO CONTINUE TO SLEEP BACK THERE COME ON BAAAAAAaaAAAKA!" Kaien presented his ass giving it a slap and a raspberry to the opponent. He stood and gave Rinda a large grin "Rinda, I leave the rest to you." The woman nodded pulling Kinori close.

Light exploded forth popping and whizzing by like fireworks blinding most but not Kaien. As the clawed hand reached out from the light Kaien stood his ground and gave a light flick of Nejibana's handle knocking the hand to one side. A strange secondary light behind him cast a strange orange glow upon the battlefield as Rinda put up a second protective shield. The Adjuchas slowly stood up towering above Kaien letting it's Reiatsu flow freely from it's body. "I am known as Petardos and I will be the one to feast upon your flesh Shinigami. No need to tell me your name, you are insignificant and will di-" The hollow stumbled back as Nejibana whipped back past the face "H-HEY! I'm in the middle of my introduction! What kind of asshole are you?"

Kaien wiggled a finger in his ear as if he wasn't paying attention "What? oh.. did you want something?" He stepped forward a quick twist of the blades of Nejibana and they sung out biting for flesh.

Petardos recoiled with a shout clawed fingers jutting forward as the tips shot out swirling wildly for the Shinigami. It laughed bringing it's second hand in from the left side almost assured to catch the Shinigami off guard. Instead the hand was stopped by the singing tri-blades of Nejibana. "W-WHAT?" The hollow swept back swishing it's tail forward catching Kaien with a mere glance pulling up beads of crimson from the Fuku-Taichou's cheek. Anger replaced the hollow's surprise as it lashed in for a second desperate attack.

Kaien rolled with the strike coming to a skid as he pulled an object from inside his juban, mischief sparking in his eyes. "Look, if you wish to fight someone of my caliber at least know what they're capable of. Besides your tricks... they are quite literally with me... childs play." He grinned over the four small round lit bombs laced between his fingers. Kaien threw them forward with a gleeful grin.

"Fireworks? HAHA BOY The irony do you truly think your little game will-" The fireworks went off, light flashing in a dazzling dance of colors little flames whizzing past and exploding in every direction. Pulling the attention of even Petardos from Kaien. It was long enough for the Shiba to slip in and slide his blade through of the of three remaining hands returning to his protective position through Shinpou.

Kaien gave a hearty laugh "I am one of Soul Society's Greatest Firework makers! How else do you think three Shibas in a room full of Dragon candles spent the time? now... Get serious and fight like you mean it!"

A tail shot out again, Kaien stepping to one side to dodge as a second tail shot towards the group of Shinigami. With a howling double laugh hollow watched as the blood slipped down his own tail, the appendage withering through the thick of Kaien's Thigh. A quick flash step between the hollow and his squad mates, the blades of Nejibana pierced through the spiny tail pinning it from moving further. "How many times will you do that Shinigami? How many holes will you get in your body, how long will you bleed before you fall? Give it up now so I can devour you. Cannon fodder, that's all you are."

Kaien twisted and with a simple rotation of his wrist severed the tail tip and earned a well deserved scream."And how many body parts are you going to lose before you decide it's time to call it a night?"

The screaming turned to laughter as the hollow thunder the ground with it's heavy feet, hands forward with the fireworks at the ready "You will become my prey, just a matter of time. Don't you see this? Either way you are not getting out alive shinigami. I'll swallow you whole and your little friends as desert! Ether way you all die" Fireworks exploded from the Hollows fingers sharp hisses before sinking into the ground exploding into blossoms of fire. Water raised up devouring the better aimed attacks, twisting and rotating as Kaien twirled Nejibana on the defense.

The tails lashed out and with a simple twist of his wrist the waters crashed down. Kaien's eyes went side as the water landed low. The clawed hands from two of the lesser hallows reached for him. A rotation of the staff and a side step resulted in the the blows deflected. The shield on his left arm All but falling from the shreds of flesh and twill. A simple arch thrust and the waters swelled to Kaien's Command ripping through the two standing hollows rendering them into half's. Kaien panted to keep the grimaces away. Each breath and grip he could feel the tattered flesh quiver sending sparks of white light through his head. Kaien kept his eyes now on Petardos and the ring of hollows cursing silently to himself. The reality of it all... even if he defeated the Adjuchas the lesser hollows would come flooding in now out of his control. Petardos winning would also be the same effect, the hollow played its hand, Kaien and his team on the unlucky side of the draw.

"Quit Barking Shiba Fuku-Taichou Show him some bite! We need you too so don't make me go drag your ass back from death and kick it a few times!" Rinda shouted from the side lines.

"Time to cut some teeth Rinda-san? Hrph alright. Suijin no shinsei!" Kaien gripped Nejibana, eyes locked on Petardos. He stabbed the trident like blades into the ground with a solid slunk. For a moment the blue tassel of the weapon fluttered and fell silently to the ground laying limp and lifeless, the water in the air falling as if all spiritual energies has ceased their manipulations.

Petardos Laughed mouths opening wide pointing a clawed finger at the Fuku-Taichou "So Pathetic! That is it? No more Reiatsu to fuel your little trickery. Come here Shinigami, you and your friends can feed my power." With a shriek the Hollow started forward.

"Odori ni Neji" Kaien let the words slip from his lips. The world held its breath before the tears fell from heavens. The sky wept in thick gray sheets, the waters collecting and churning forming a ring around the valiant Fuku-Taichou and his squad members. "Gomen... gomen Nasi Kinori, you wont like this"

Petardos yowled with laughter not giving up. Charging through the rain and with one last leap laughed, jaws open.

Kaien's Reiatsu flowed out in a deep blue like water forcing those behind him to the ground with a startled cry. The water shot up like a screen, the powerful torrents shaking the ground roaring loudly. From the heavens a second screen fell as Petardos reached in for the Shinigami. The arm reached for them but the churning waters twisted and pulled like gears in a machine twisting Petardos into their currents. One flowing one direction, the other just opposite. The waters howled with glee the crystal hues tainting black as it stripped flesh from body and ground bone into fine sand. The two spirals twisted and fell at the top with a relentless raw power.

"Threaten me, that's fine, Threaten my Squad, that's not acceptable. Threaten to break down any last shred of hope we have and you will find yourself drowned out by our voices. Benevolence once, Wrath twice. Together, we cry out as ONE! Of the Gotei protection squads, we are Squad 13, lead by Taichou Ukitake Jyuushiro, watched over by me, Kaien Shiba! My rank: Fuku-Taichou! And I will always be standing guard."

Rinda blinked and stared at the Fuku-Taichou, his waraji no longer golden yellow but mixed with brown and red. The white tabi displayed the crimson as it slowly spread devouring what little white was left. The uniform was splattered in mud, the Fuku-Taichou badge had been colored in red, part of the snow flower refusing to be hidden under the ripped kimono sleeve. She looked up and found herself staring in awe as the raw power. They were encased in quick rotating funnels of water collapsed in at the top from where water dripped on them like rain. Kaien gripped tighter onto the pale staff of his spiritual weapon, eyes glazed over as he threw himself recklessly into Nejibana's powers. The dark purple hair hung in her vice captain's face framing the determined eyes and the fatigue sunken cheeks.

"Kaien-dono... How long can you keep that up?" She sounded doubtful, watching the blood slowly dripped from his fingertips as he clutched the pole ever so tightly, never once the stance wavering.

"Forever, if it means your lives."

Kaien could feel the air grow cold. His damp skin collecting with ice. He heard the waters of Nejibana groan, the silence of ice devouring the water's voice. A warm hand rest on his forearm a steady young voice calling out. "Shiba Fuku-Taichou. Let go. You're duty is finished. Rest now." The voice was soft and trust worthy. Kaien's grip faltered on Nejibana and he fell. He felt the weight of someone hand and heard the shouts as Nejibana shifted back into Zanpakutou, the familiar wrapped hilt lingering in tingling fingers. Kaien smiled and relinquished himself to the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Red banners swayed, trembling in the light wind that played through the Quiet die-chromatic Shiba estate. Wavering deep and high notes from the Kabuki artists had the audience staring in awe intensely watching the fans and idle gestures form powdered hands as they carved out a story. A story of elegance and devotion-the perfect Clan wife. With the audience and the courtyard dressed in the deep Red that signified the second Child of the Shiba clan the ceremony that played out was elaborate, perfect for any princess.

Kaien hated it. It wasn't anything like Kukaku, if she was here there would have thrown harsh and truthful words never spoken by child or elder forcing people to leap into step and correct the problem. Kukaku would have been a better leader then he would, Kaien came to accept this at an early age but only now begun accept the idea. He turned his head to look up at his father, dressed all in black, Mother adorned in the same line less color. He wondered if his parents had ever truly known Kukaku.

In the sea of red robes and the walls of black Ganju and himself stood out like sore thumbs. The brilliant yellow and the predominate green hues against the parents who sat behind dressed in the same black as the hallway. This was not to forget the surviving children and present the next heirs to the family. Where death was the end of one child, the others stories were still begin told.

Brilliant colors of fall... with Ganju quivering and fidgeting like a falling leaf. One could only guess that a young toddler dressed in a kamishimo would have it untucked in 4 places with in a matter of minuets, with Ganju it took seconds. The child squirmed and rolled like a yellow caterpillar in his seat over Kaien's lap and even went to bother Mother who promptly ignored him hiding her pale face behind the fan of black lace. So it was Father the young Shiba tried to get to entertain him. A simple scoop up by large worn hands to a bouncing knee made the young Shiba giggle, a sound quite contrast to the situation. A tender strong hand was gently placed upon Ganju's lips the knee stopping it's bouncing. When Ganju looked up he was met with a warm smile hidden under the shade of a beard, a soft shh as the Father tried to silence the son.

Well that game was no longer fun and it was from Fathers lap and strait into Kaien's back he went. Kaien patted the small hands reaching around the lanky shoulders. He glanced back as small hands tugged on the deep forest green kataginu. This action archived little but a light arm about the waist to tug the toddler around to sit in Big brother's lap. The child squirmed straitening and rolling from the Brother's lap tugging once more at his brother's clothing. Kaien raised a brow and leaned forward.

"I wanna go." Ganju quietly explained.

"Yes I do too, but just settle for a little longer ok?" Kaien smiled softly and ruffled his brother's hair.

The toddler stood and with a stomp and a cross of his arms grew frustrated with his Brothers ignorance, after all why didn't he know!

"I Need to go Pee."

Kaien couldn't stifled the half choked snicker before he slowly rose to his feet and took the younger sibling by the hand ducking out, giving a bow to the courtyard in respect and forcing Ganju to copy him before tugging the toddler in yellow after him.

Kaien sighed leaning against the black wooden post, head pillowed by the blackened cherry wood watching the red silk as it hung from the ceilings flow like red water as the light breeze whispered its way through the mordant hallway. idle thoughts chewing at his mind as he sighed. He tapped on the door to the privy "You fall in?"

"No! I don't want to get dressed again!" The small voice protested at the door.

Kaien gave a humored snort which obviously meant Ganju was finished with this game and all the clothing that was involved in it. "Kaasan and Ottosan will be sad if you don't return to Anue's ceremony."

"Anue's not here!" he protested. "So I don't have to go either!"

"Ganju..."Kaien sighed "you want Anue then fine... COME OUTTA THAT DAMNED BATHROOM RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

The door thrust open with a hard clack the small naked Ganju bolting out from behind it with one of his obi's tied like a bandanna about his head as he took off down the hallway. "MAKE ME"

Kaien growled shouting "Get back here right now Shiba Ganju before I beat your white ass red!" Ganju paused looked back at his big brother and slapped his bare bottom one and spit his tongue out proclaiming his rebellion loudly. Kaien recoiled shaking his head to clear the image...the things Kukaku had taught him... grabbing up a handful of cloths from the restroom taking off down the hallway after his naked rebel of a brother. "You little loogie! Just wait till I get my hands on you!"

It was a struggle that happened daily, little tricks that one learned was quickly adapted to other ways to escape. Kaien however was always one step ahead of Ganju and after much struggling and fussing the Kid was wrapped up in his yellow kimono and pleated dark mustard gold pants, the obi still about his head as a bandanna. Kaien held his brother out as arms Length grinning as if to admire his handy work and to rub it into the younger sibling that he had yet again won. Setting the child down he gave Ganju a light tap to the forehead leaning in to grin widely at him. Ganju could help but paw at his forehead before returning the grin, the unspoken language of siblings. They, for the moment, were free from the confides of the walls of nobility and the shackles of society's opinions. The chase had lead them outside, back by the servant housing and the open fields beyond over looking the Rukongai District. The night sky was scattered before them black with laughing lights that flickered like distant everlasting flames.

Kaien sighed sitting back against the cool grass letting the long wild stalks envelop him and his strangely quiet brother. There was the first pop, the night going silent before brilliant red lights exploded into the sky out shining the enerial flames in the background for just a moment flickering away with a loud boom. Ganju flinched then slowly uncurled his shoulders to stare at the lingering flecks of red light only to curl back into the ball of fear, this time his hands lost within the deep yellow sleeves over his hears. Kaien put his hands over Ganju's little hidden fists and pulled them down.

"Hoy, why you hiding? Afraid of the sound?"

Ganju shoved his lower lip out with brow furrowed trying to frighten away his fear with a fierce look "no!"

"Liar." Kaien laughed as Ganju flinched again at another boom. He lifted the kid into the air and set him on his shoulders. "There! Ganju look! See that how brilliant it is? THAT is the Shiba clan's pride! Nothing is more important then pride!"

Ganju flinched again as the boom for the large fireworks shook both Shibas to the core. "The sound is scary! Like thunder!"

Kaien laughed waiting till the next boom to let you a loud unhindered shout holding on tightly to Ganju's hands. He felt the grip tighten quietly "Come on Ganju, be louder then the boom ready... go!" Kaien started shouting again, Ganju's little voice following him soon after. He broke off listing to the little shout wear itself out horsely before he wiggled one of the hands to gain his little Brother's attention. "Anything that's loud and scares you, remember we're Shiba Ganju! Our voice will always be heard will always be louder then the fireworks we create. Nothing can and nothing will ever silence you! Always speak your mind Ganju ALWAYS! If it scares you be louder then it let it know that you're not afraid We're Shiba! Nothing scares us! YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kaien kept shouting loud and long enough to let his voice break and crinkle with strain. He listened as Ganju shouted loudly as the Fireworks exploded. One bright red blossom exploded in the starry sky, another and another, all coming as quick and rapidly as they were loaded. The mortars let off a resonating boom and each time Ganju screamed at them lost in the world of colors and sound. Something beneath the shouting, below the booming of the fireworks echoing from deep within the Shiba mansion.

One swift movement and Ganju was moved from Kaien's shoulders and brought in front a hand over his little brothers mouth, breath held tightly as he listened intently. His heart throbbed in his straining ears. There were screams under the remaining booms, several he had only heard once upon a time in nightmares and stories of boogymen and warnings of what would happen to bad children if they dare wander too far off alone.

"Ganju stay here!" Kaien panicked leaving his brother's side lanky legs stumbling over themselves as he struggled over the tall grasses for the manor.

"ANIKI!" Ganju stood hand in his mouth, wide eyed and scared "Are you going to disappear like Anue did too?"

Kaien paused a hard scowl edged on his young features. He made up his mind. "I'll never leave you behind Ganju, come on!" he grabbed his little brothers hand and pulled him towards the house.

The once familiar hallways were torn asunder, looking alien with the torn sheets of silk draped over the sides of the walls. A body laid in a red crumpled on the floor, twisted and distorted Kaien slowly approached it with caution. He drew Ganju to him tucking the small head to his chest as he pulled back the damp blackened cloth form the face. For a moment he thought that his Father's cousin Ishiro Shibasen looked surprised, as if he wasn't sure how he could have been contorted in such a manner on the ground, and yet, the paled eyes held a look that Kaien quickly registered as death. He pulled Ganju with him, arms about the little Shiba in protection away from the fading corpse. His eyes darted down the hallways trying to understand trying to spot his relatives murderer.

"A-aniki? I cant Breath!" Ganju fidgeted wiggling in Kaien's arms. A hand going over Ganju's lips

"You must be quiet for once. Stay quiet" Kaien's voice was barely above a whisper, something panicked in those young words rattled Ganju into complying. Kaien gasped hearing a sound, a voice, familiar and yet... He pulled Ganju after him rounding a corner near the court yard. Bodies laid in ruin, a strange figure stumbling through the shadows in the eerie silence. As the bloodied hand fell on Kaien's shoulder the young boy did all but Scream.

"Kaien... take... your Brother. Run." Kaien's eyes moved form the hand up to the face of the possessor, watching his father's face contort into a strange expression-one he would understand years later.

"O-ottotasan... wh-where?" Kaien stammered as Ganju began to cry reaching for father as well.

"Your mother is on her way to the Cellar, get there as fast as you can. Don't look back. Watch over Ganju Kaien, watch over them both. That's what big brothers do." The scream so unreal, the thing of nightmares echoed from inside of the courtyard and the man grabbed his Oldest son's shoulders turning him around and giving them a shove to safety. "Go! I'll see you Soon my Sons."

Kaien stumbled a few steps turning to look over his shoulder to protest. It was the sound more then just the visual that would be forever engraved into Kaien's young heart. Unable to pull his eyes from the brilliant lights of Kido and the flashing movements of the monster. Eyes fixated upon his Father while the man stood in the cold moonlight, lips shouting unheard words and commands that Kaien was only beginning to understand. To Kaien that man became more then just a father that night, a hero, a martyr and a God fighting against a monster from the worst pits of hell. The leader of the Shiba Clan, Gekkeiju Shiba stood unwavering, blood stained face, black robes ripped asunder and flapping like war flags in the wind, a single hand out commanding the very elements to his bidding. A smile lifted to Kaien's lips, hope to his feet as he held his brother close and tore him away from the violence.

Other side, just to the other side of the manor was the cellar and they would be safe. He would bring Ganju there and FIGHT like a Shiba should! There was nothing more then Family and the ties that existed with it. Always be loyal always hold on to your pride always be honest. These were the life guide lines that were chizzled into the young Shiba lord's soul since birth. As he dragged his little brother through the desolate hallways his mind whirred with the possibilities the spells he could use doubt and confidence fear worry and anger all screaming like voices in his own mind distracting him from the silence surrounding them.

_Aniki_

Perhaps if he just got to the Cellar, Ganju would be safe, Surely Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko would be fighting

Aniki!

Father surely made it out alive, and if he's alive then Others-

_**ANIKI**_!

The sound ripped him from his thoughts, Ganju's dead weight also pause the older brother. Kaien looking back to the now dangling Ganju. The little boys face was taught and scowling fighting back tears that made his eyes red. That's when he noticed what Ganju was despairingly trying to point out.

The silence. It was haunting. Like a Ghost that stalked from the corners of the darkness it surrounded them. Hauling Ganju to his feet he stepped back listening for anything. The moment his bravado faded was the moment the ceiling came crashing down. A large distorted form leaned in after the style like arm. Two glowing red eyes peered into Kaien, as if two daggers to the soul The scream shook Kaien to the core. Heart in his throat he was frozen in fear, legs shaken and hand back as if to protect Ganju with his body.

A scream, no a little roar snapped Kaien to his scenes. Ganju stood before his brother shouting as loud as he could at the looming intruder. With a large breath Ganju started to roar back at the Hollow as it drew back ready for another strike.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! SHAKKAHO!_" Kaien shouted with a single palm towards the attacker his other hand holding his wrist steady. The red fire exploded form his hand knocking the Hollow back. The creature let out an earth shaking scream staggering back, scythe like forearms tearing through the black and red hallways. As the monster recovered Kaien grabbed Ganju up and charged forward.

A vindictive snarl grated from the creature as the Scythe like forearm swung wildly at it's Prey. Kaien turned, Ganju to his chest a finger pointed "SHO" an invisible wave thrust out from the pointed finger sending debris and monster's attack away from the brothers. As they fell with a thud to the ground Kaien attempted to gasp, the wind knocked from him. Ganju clung tightly to his older brother looking back as the Hollow recovered and turned for another Attack.

"RAIKOHO" The yellow tendrils of lighting exploded from over head gripping the Hollow with the furry of the elements. The hollow staggered back with a ground shaking roar. Two sturdy hand lifting the Shiba Sons to their feet. The stiff cleft chinned Brother stared at the two. "Go My young Lords, your Mother and Koganehiko are waiting for you. I can handle this."

"Sh... Shiroganehiko." Kaien blinked.

"Do not hesitate my Lord! Never Hesitate!" The large man shouted as he raised his hands chatting another Kido spell.

Kaien turned grabbing Ganju by the hand and leading him down the hallway again leaping over the fallen boards and glancing at the empty court yard just beyond. Red silk and pools of blood blotched the once noble looking courtyard. The realism of everything numbed Kaien the urgency making him pull harder at Ganju's hand, tightening his grip.

He felt the world tremble for a moment and yanked his brother like a rag doll into his arms before the world turned into a blur of white black and red. A loud buzzing echoed in his head as he felt the air crushed from his lungs. He blinked, confused as the night sky with the laughing stars settled in front of him, his brothers face full of worry wet with tars above as he shook him screaming something his ears apparently refused to hear. Salt stung his right eye as his vision blurred with a tint of red. As sound and feeling returned, he felt his chest ache with each shaky breath, his world spinning with the stars following his vision as he slowly staggered to his feet.

Finding himself in the courtyard, the large hole in the side of the hallway surrounding and the four sets of beady red eyes answered his question as to what happened. A side attack from the hollow had expelled the Shiba brothers into the courtyard, the discarded silk and pillows the only saving grace from a full on head injury. The ground shook with each step of the monstrous creature. The hollow easily reaching three stories as it's two humanistic heads swiveled and arched on two long necks thundered forward for the two brothers.

Kaien thought he knew what fear was, that swell of emotion that was sickening twisting your stomach as Father or mother called your name in anger or the shiver down your spine as a child's imagination saw the ghosts and monsters in the late night shadows. But as the hollow with it's two large heads hovered menacingly above their eyes transfixed upon him, their next delicious meal, Kaien felt little to nothing. The moment Ganju started to cry and the hollows attention averted Kaien understood what true and real fear was.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Way of binding number 9 Geki! " A single hand held out much like his fathers, the young Shiba Lord stared down the hollow with all the will in his heart. The hallow faltered before it stood completely still wrapped in a brilliant red light.

Kaien felt Ganju's little fists clench tightly at his brothers robes hiding behind his protector. Felt his body quiver with the strain and the sweat mixed with blood slowly dribble down the side of his face. His vision blurred lightly, keeping keen eye upon the monster in front of him, feeling it struggle to break free. A battle of Will, one Kaien was determined to win.

The Hollow shuttered before his image flickered apart and disappeared like a paper in a hot flame. Released form the spell Kaien gasped feeling himself waver. A strong set of hands grabbed a hold of him, a trimmed beard and dark hair was all Kaien could see in his faltering vision. A loud laugh echoed in the court yard as the man drew Kaien closer for a look, the white and black lines of a shihakusho was all the boy could see. He trembled, body weak and feeling as if he was being oppressed by some awesome force, as if he were laying in the presence of a GOD. Kaien smiled relieved and yet excited for the Gote 13 had come after all like heroes from some long forgotten fairy tail.

~~~~~~13~~~~~~

The feeling lingered as Kaien opened his eyes to the bland walls of the 4th squad building. So ironic, back then he found himself mourning not for the parents he never really knew but for the servants and the loyal members of a clan that was dealt a deadly blow that night. The nightmare showed some of the bones of the Shiba but the wound healed adding a characteristic scars that would eventually fester and build him and Kukaku up to be in ways one leader who recovered the clan slowly, smoothly after the other much later incident.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Sighed the weary voice as the chair next to Kaien's bedside groaned a bit as the being moved. Ukitake's smile was soft, warm and kind but the brown eyes showed worry, brows knitted with an edge of seriousness.

A light laugh escaped Kaien as he shifted testing out a tattered body. "Yeah, Guess break time is over." Ukitake's gentle hand rested on Kaien's chest preventing the young man from sitting up.

"It has just started Kaien. Shiba stubbornness or not, you made us all worry these past four days." 

"FOUR DAYS?" again Kaien tried to sit up but found his Captain kept him gently but firmly pressed to the bed. The scowl brought a sense of worry and panic to Kaien, the color drained and he ventured the question before reason could stop him. "Are the others ok? Did they make it out alive?"

"Unscathed due to your actions." Ukitake placed his words carefully watching and judging Kaien's movements.

The Fuku-Taichou slumped into the bed with a heavy sigh, a prideful grin spreading across his face, a flicker of excitement as he recalled events brought color back to his cheeks "Ya should have seen it! Nejibana was INCREDABLE Sir! HA! Not often I get to practice that technique but-" Kaien stopped short seeing his Captains grave face, if he was proud of his subordinate it was left unspoken at the time being. "Taichou? I... I did good!...right?" torn between defending his pride and learning Kaien waded uncharted waters with his Captain.

"I wish I could have seen it but Kaien what you did was beyond reckless even for you. You do understand what your position means right?"

Kaien shifted feeling awkward taking this all quite literally laying down. "to guide the squad when you are absent, lead and train the others in the squad for a chance at bettering themselves. Protect the Serieti from hollows and like-wise threats."

"How can you accomplish these things when you are dead? You do realize you almost killed yourself with your actions. Using your Shikai for such a length of time with out practicing can and has in the past been fatal!" 

"I don't have someone to practice with all the time Taichou!" A flash of fireworks in the Shiba's eyes as his anger ignited. Unlike his siblings Kaien bit his tongue watching the wound his words created bleed.

Ukitake fell silent and thin lipped as he sought the right words. The man slowly leaned forward, frighteningly close to Kaien's face, looking Kaien's features over carefully.

Uncomfortable and confused by his commanding officers reactions the Lieutenant pressed back in the bed as far as he could go looking back with wide aqua eyes. He swallowed hard and when the Captain did not let up his almost pressuring gaze curiosity got the better of him "T-Taichou? What... are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Kaien Shiba. The man I know is a kind one, treats everyone with respect and equality regardless. A Ruthlessness that speaks of the Shiba name but with enough control that he wouldn't needlessly hurl himself into the jaws of death. I haven't seen him for sometime and it hurts to know he's somewhere near, but yet far away. Have you seen him?" Ukitake remained in close proximity to Kaien still looming, a powerful gaze as if he was silent trying to get the point across and yet...still searching.

Kaien's expression pulled downward into a scowl before it melting into something more morose. "Taichou... I'm sorry." he picked his words carefully trying not to break a bond of trust that was already frail "I Owe you an explanation, its going to be a long and involved one."

Ukitake slowly leaned back and gave the warm hearted 13th squad Captain smile. "Good, we have plenty of time while we both recover." That, was the Kaien he knew.


End file.
